A long odyssey
by Conice
Summary: AU/G1/WfC. Three lives are forever changed when they cross paths with an ancient race from a far distance planet. Follow them as they deal with their... new friends and the peril that has followed those so called 'friends' across the galaxy. Nothing in the world can prepare anyone for this type of situation.
1. An ominous night

Very important notes: This story is AU but it does very much retain to the Generation one and war for cybertron/ fall of cybertron (it NOT connected to prime community in anyway, I honestly didn't agree with WfC/FoC being in the prime community... I never really found it right that way just felt like Wfc/Foc SHOULD take its own direction because it wasn't just a video game but also a nicely put together story in itself~

There is swearing in this, not because I want to make it raunchy and distasteful story, but because its simply is apart of everyday real life and very much reality; Even I use these words in my daily life without thinking twice.

Most characters do NOT belong to me~

This story takes place about 2013ish, basically is modern day, I have thought about at one point doing one from an earlier time period (would be a completely different AU even from this one) in the 1940s-1950s, I don't know though because it just is an idea bouncing around in my head.

and finally I will stop ranting, enjoy~

* * *

**_Newport, Oregon_**

**_15:27_**

Newport Oregon was a small gorgeous city right by the ocean. It was very charming and often drew tourists. It wasn't a huge city, nothing like _Eugene _further to the east or _Portland_ further to the North. It did have a fair population that was estimated in nearly 10,000 people living there; The community was very tight knit. People knew each other well and many of them were fairly nice and down to earth. The city was a very safe place to, the last thing on anyones mind was murder, robbery, rape and ect. It was a sleeper town that people were fairly comfortable living in. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a quiet place to settle down.

One young Resident that had been growing up here was Samuel James Witwicky, who is better known as 'Spike' to everyone who knows him.

He was 17-years-old, but not very different from many teen boys his age. He enjoyed being outside, sports, mountain biking and automobiles. He was fairly quiet and shy for the most part. He often enjoyed the quietness of solitude, so he often didn't make many close friends. He was still polite and curt to people. He really didn't have any enemies, maybe some people he didn't see eye to eye with, but he was on good terms with just about everyone.

He was a fresh junior in high school still trying to find his place in the world. Find out what he wanted to study in college and where he wanted to go. It was a lot of pressure on his part, but he was determined to make it anyhow he could.

Today had been just a typical day for him. He went to school 7:00 in the morning that day and now it was 4:00 and he was preparing for cross country practice.

Just before he went to run with the cross country team, he had to make an important phone call. The call was to his parents. He knew it was wise to call if he was coming home late. It was just something any responsible teen would do. Any responsible adult for that matter too.

"Hello, this is the witwicky residence, sorry we cannot pick up your call at this time, feel free to leave us a message and we'll get back to you as soon as we can, have a wonderful day,"

There was a little beeping sound indicating a message machine was indeed recording.

"Hi Mom, I'm calling to tell you I'll be home a little late today, Carlos and I are going to taco bell after cross country practice is finished, I love you, bye"

Spike hung up his smartphone and diligently placed it in a bright green fluorescent armband that hugged his right bicep. It didn't worry him that nobody at home picked up the phone since his parents did say they were probably heading out to Walmart after his father got back from the doctors office. Though his younger brother Daniel was more than likely at home, chances were he was probably dozing off in a midday nap that he shouldn't even be taking in the first place. It didn't bother the teenager though. as long as he didn't get home at midnight with his mother wailing on him about how he didn't call and how worried sick she was and well... just how typical parents act these days. Nothing wrong with it.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps running behind him. Turning around to see who it was, thats when he realized it was his friend, Carlos; Carlos was a hispanic part african american boy. He was about the same height as Spike was ( 5'11). He was fairly thin and lean, typical of a cross country runner. He had dark brown hair that was almost in a buzz cut, but not quite. Carlos was smiling as usual, he was _always_ smiling. He was known to be very outgoing and friendly and was one of the most liked and amicable kids in the school. He was one of those _very_ rare people that could mesh in with any crowd. He was was one of the very few people that Spike felt at ease with.

"So ...Spike man... did your... folks say its ok?"

Carlos was doing his best to catch his breathe from the sudden stop he made; He often ran a few laps before jogging the whole cross country team on their daily city run. Not that it was a bad idea, but he probably over did it sometimes.

"They're not home, but thats ok, I'm pretty sure they don't mind, its only Taco Bell," Spike smirked, his parents _shouldn't_ be too fussy about it Anyhow. He was also almost legally an adult and he would be out of the nest zoo living on his own. Sadly, that would't be till next year because he already had his seventeenth birthday just two weeks ago.

"Ah sweet!, yeah... we haven't hung out much together since school started I mean I can barley get Rad on his phone... well not since he hooked up with Jenna, I think he needs to find a better girlfriend, I mean sure she is hot but... dam... she is craaazyyy," Spike And Carlos chuckled a little bit, but Spike instantly lost his smile; He wasn't very happy when he thought about it because he had a rather bitter sweet history with Jenna... and the fact she seemed to be taking Rad out the equation.

Rad, Carlos and Spike had always been inseparable... well that was until High school.

It really wasn't that long ago that Spike could recall when he, Rad and Carlos were just tiny little 5th graders who always had a Friday night just for playing video games till 5 in the morning and eating soo much junk food that they were throwing up all morning and silly sick, but that never stopped them from doing it again. They almost lived at each others homes all the time too. They shared their families, rooms, belongings... it was almost like being unofficial brothers. He would never forget those days. He yearned for them so _badly_. But there wasn't anything he could do about it. Spike had slowly (and painfully) learned that things in life happen and people did _change_. The best thing he could do was... simply move on because life doesn't wait for anyone. _ever._

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence until Spike finally spoke up, "I think we better start getting ready to join the team, they're leaving in about five minutes. Here, I need to refill my water bottle real quick,"

Carlos put his fingers under his chin rather thoughtfully, "actually I need to refill my water to, I just ran a big lap around the track for a warm up... here l'll join ya"

They joined the team shortly afterwards. The run was going fairly well so far. Spike didn't know what it was but he felt an abundant of energy. Maybe it was the fact that today was Friday. On most Fridays he usually perked up, he didn't know why but there was just something to it.

Ah well, he was just glad. Thats all he knew.

The boys ran side by side as they made their way through the seaside town. It was very beautiful, The streets and buildings were lit up even though it was not quite dark just yet. There were very vivid orange and pink clouds lined up on the horizon as the sun slowly disappeared beneath the horizon line. Those same clouds were mirrored on the calm ocean waters, their reflection made it even more beautiful.

Spike felt pretty lucky to live in this city. He didn't care if it wasn't glitzy, glamours, or popular like Malibu, Miami or Long Island. it was gorgeous in its own way, and on top of that, it was a_ very_ safe place to live. It truly was a blessing to live here even if most people didn't think twice about it. It was just human nature to take things for granted though.

"man... I'm... so... starved... are... we...there...yet?," Carlos was _not_ one of those people who could talk well while he was jogging, but Spike knew a lot of people that could talk as fast as they ran. They didn't even have to pause or catch their breath. It was so funny how some people like that. Just like the group of girls in front of them; Those girls were unbelievably _vocal_ as they ran together, they made it look so easy as they kept talking about some kid from another school. Not that Spike really cared... it was just easy to notice because they were talking so loud.

"ah yeah... we're just... about... there," Spike managed to chuckle a bit. He was feeling tired from the last stretch of the two miles, and Come to think of it... he felt fairly hungry too.

Before the boys knew it, they had come to a stop and Cross country practice was over. Then they soon found themselves at their next destination, Taco Bell. The restaurant had a few people inside but it wasn't too bad. It was pretty mundane for a Wednesday night. There was only one other person in line at that moment. It was an elderly man who looked like he was at least in his seventies. The man couldn't decide what he wanted so he turned around and asked the boys if they wanted to go, they declined though since they were also deciding too. On top of that, Spike didn't really want to make the elder man wait either, it just didn't feel right to him.

"have you decided what you want yet?" Carlos asked as he fumbled through his wallet.

"I think I'll have the number four," Spike replied. Carlos frowned for a moment at his responses and spoke up, "anything els Spike? surely you're more hungry than that! I mean c'mon! its not that often we get to splurge here! besides I'm taking the tab here get whatever you want!" Carlos grinned.

"oooooh no! you don't have to, I got money on me Car-"

"Nonono! I got it Spike!"

Before Spike could Protest any further, the lady at the register spoke up, "Hey Boys, what can I get you?"

"Hi Miss, I'll have two party packs," Carlos Smiled over at Spike, "and two orders of number four for the big guy behind me."

An uncomfortable formed on Spikes' face, but he didn't say anything more. No use in arguing with Carlos. When that man wanted to do something, he _did_ it... no matter what. Thats what drew Spike to him when they first met. Carlos was one of those charismatic and very likable people that made drew people toward them. It was almost like some type of magic. Some people were like that. They could easily draw other people like a magnet and open a conversation with _them_ and just keep it going on and on. What was the term for those people? extroverts? something like that.

"ok, your order will be 311," the girl handed Carlos the receipt as he put the money on the counter, "have an awesome day and thank you!"

Spike and Carlos looked for a spot to sit, they eventually agreed on a booth by the entrance, it was the only booth left too. They quietly sat down for a bit till Carlos broke the silence.

"So Spike... you going to the homecoming game next weekend? you know to give Rad a little a cheer, his first time playing for the varsity team... I know we don't hang out with him much anymore but... well... it just doesn't feel right not to support him"

"yeah I'll go this year... might as well since I won't have anything to do on Friday, won't even be able to head to Ashland for the car show till a couple of more weeks," Spike groaned, he didn't want to come off as rude to Carlos because he felt pretty indifferent about a lot of the things relating to the high school. He enjoyed sports and science but certain subjects and _people_... no thank you.

Carlos arched an eye brow "whats wrong Spike? you don't sound very happy,"

"No no... I'm happy for him its just that..." Spike kinda of choked up little, he didn't want to be blunt or sound negative or anything of the sort. Though thats usually what it took to be _truly_ honest about fairly personal things. Sure there could be a softness in an approach but you still had to lay out some of the not-pleason-facts. That made it hard.

Spike let out a sigh, " It just that I guess I just don't feel you know... to close to Rad anymore... I mean he still is a terrific guy but... but... I guess he has changed into something I have a hard time relating to, I mean... I'll always remember him because I was close friends with him since pre-school... but these new friends of his plus Jenna just kinda of turned him into something else," It was a little hard to choke that out, but somehow, It felt good... felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.

Carlos began to look a little torn, He knew how Spike felt but unlike Spike... he wanted to try to bring back the good ole days and mend what was broken. The days when all three of them were a tight nit bunch, the days when they did _everything_ together, the days when they told each other _everything_. It made Spike feel guilty, but sooner or later, Carlos would have to learn that life had to go on, some things were just beyond mending...

"I'll still go though, I mean it'll be us and whoever we bring along, maybe Baylee as well?"

"yeah... that sounds good," Carlos shrugged a little as he forced a smile.

"yeah we'll do that, ok? I mean we can also go to the homecoming dance after the game too... but eh... never really into the dances... but I'll do whatever"

"speaking of dance Spike," Carlos seemed to perk up little bit, "You should ask that blonde girl you keep eyeballing in art and P.E... whats her name again? Carly?" a mischievous almost cheshire grin formed on his face. The one that usually said _'ooooh, I know what you did there'_.

Spike froze, he almsot spat out his drink too.

He instantly recovered from his friends sudden change of subject and went on the defensive,"wha? what girl? I don't randomly stare at girls Carlos, thats creepy,"

Carlos bursted out laughing at Spike's weak attempt to defend himself, "yeah you do! I caught you starring at her many times! I mean its ok Spike! she is kinda of cute, so I don't blame you, but seriously, you should ask her if she'd like to go to the homecoming dance with you," he smiled at Spike, unlike his earlier smug smile from a minute ago, this one was genuine, "I have her in my algebra class too, she seems like a nice girl,"

Spike couldn't help but smile at that statement.

Spike had started school a few weeks ago so he wasn't familiar with everyone at the school this year...well not yet anyhow. So he couldn't help but notice this petite (she was probably barley above five feet tall) short blonde haired girl in his art and P.E class. Surely she had to be have been a freshman, she had what many would say 'the baby face of a freshman', but Spike never asked... let alone actually approach her. He did indeed notice her though, she had a very warm, radiant and welcoming smile, her stark blue eyes seemed almost... innocent. She just seemed almost like a kindred spirit and someone who truly enjoyed life, well thats what his impression of her was, but he didn't personally know her. As a matter of fact, the only real contact he made with her was when she caught him starring at her (embarrassing huh?), he smiled trying to make it less awkward and she smiled back him. Ironically... he had yet to actually say anything to her, so that made him feel even more awkward. He'd have to break the barrier with her sooner or later.

The two boys went about their evening still joking and talking, the rest of it was much more pleasant despite the rough start of the conversation but the boys manage to have a good relaxing night.

Spike and Carlos didn't have to walk very far from the restruant to reach Carlos house. Carlos lived in a humble one story home right by the Witwicky auto repair shop, which was perfect because Spike could go into the shop and pick up his car there. Spike usually kept his car at the shop since it wasn't that far away from school and on top of that it was safer at the shop rather than the school parking lot.

Spike had a close call when a group of girls nearly slammed into his vehicle while he was attempting pull into the sophmore parking lot the year before. Ironically the girl behind the wheel in that group was Jenna, but that was no shock because Jenna was careless and was one of those bitchy girls who thought everyone should bow down to her. It was sad because Jenna was one of Spikes good friends back in elementary school.

He still remembered very well back on a rainy day during one day of his 2nd grade years how had first met her. Spike had never gotten into any kinda of trouble or detention... well that was until he met Miss. Caulinsky. Caulinsky was not to say a mean women or anything, she was just a little... estranged. well, one day she got mad at Spike because she thought that he wasn't taking class seriously so she made him stay in during lunch break to do extra homework. It completely blind sighted Spike because he didn't know what he did wrong, but he quietly went with it. However Spike was not the only one facing Miss Caulinskys' wrath because Jenna was there too. She was dressed like a lot of girls at that time, whom usually wore these little floral dresses and Mary Janes. She had long curly blonde hair and aqua marine colored eyes. She was very pretty even back then. Spike didn't know Jenna at all at that time and he was very shy in those years (he still was kinda of shy even now) so he sat at the opposite end of the room. Not even five minutes into his work he was startled when she spoke up.

_"That lady sure has some loose screws on her, huh?"_

_He looked over at her. She had a toothy grin on her face... but no front teeth so it Spike couldn't help but smile. _

_'I mean she threw me in here because my big bag of M&ms fell out my dress!" The girl paused for a __moment and reached in her chest area, Spike could clearly see she had a bra on, that was very unusual for 2nd grade girls because at that time none of them had breast growing, but Jenna did at that time, she was always maturing more than most girls from what he had observed, but at the time Spike didn't know it, so it was very odd to him._

_"too bad she didn't check my boobies! I have some here!" the girl trimputhly waved a handful candy in her hands and then turned over to him, "want some?" she smiled warmly, She didn't find any of it awkward one bit, if something like this had happened now... oh it'd be all over the place. _

_Spike nodded and accepted the treat without thinking where it came from, like said, thing were very different back then, "yeah... thank you"_

_That moment was what had sparked a friendship between Spike and Jenna. They had been good friends up until middle school. Thats when Jenna started to change. She began dressing in really girly girl things, wearing makeup, gossiping. She wasn't on bad terms with Spike during then though, in fact Spike actually had a crush on her in middle school... things didn't really start going downhill till high school, somewhere along there, somebody must have told Jenna something and it went to her head because about half way through freshman year she started raising her nose at him and avoiding him like he was the plague. On top of that her clothes and make up started going from girly girl to... almost downright slutty. She eventually become someone that he used to know._

It was a shame because she truly was a good friend back then, he was almost as close to her as he was with Carlos and Rad. They often did visit each others residents back then too. She had probably the most nicest house in town at that time (probably still is too). It was a huuuge three story almost colonial mansion (almost made him think of the white house) that sat right by the beach. They would often run through the house playing Pokemon, Batman or whatever els they really felt like doing (that was another thing he liked about her, she was not the type of girl who played with dolls, she loved many of the things that were intended for boys at that time). It was a lot of fun because she was a very good play mate and listener.

Fast forward to now.

She was one of those very charismatic and attractive girls. She had made the varsity cheer team and one was one of those girls boys often did drool over. She had almost angelic facial features, her hair was long and bright blonde with some pink highlights near her bangs, her eyes were still that lovely aquamarine that she had as a little girl. She was a little on the tall side, maybe about 5'7-5'8 fairly skinny with hour glass shape and larger than average breasts for a girl her age (some rumored that she had breast implants, which could be possible but Spike didn't think it was likely... well not yet anyways), They usually did hang out in a lot of the clothes she would wear (sad part was, she always got away with it). As far as Spike was concerned She may put on a very good front, but she was not a very good person...

In fact for all he knew now she was a complete _bitch_ now. A FAR cry from the young grinning girl who cheered him up during detention. That no longer mattered now though, soon enough He and her would probably more than likely never live in the same town again, after all, There was a lot of promise of Spike heading off to California for college... if only he could figure out what he wanted to do...

Spike was indeed doing well in school, Junior year and he was amongst the 'top 50' in the school GPA, but certainly not one of the valedictorians or salutatorians. You wanted someone with flawless grades you had to ask Elise herself, she never gotten anything below an A, not even an -A. She was another girl Spike knew from Elementary school, but unlike Jenna, Elise had always been good to him throughout the years even though he wasn't personally close friends with her, but he did study with her from time to time since they were in 4 classes together. In fact, if it wasn't for Elise he probably wouldn't be doing as well as he was either... top that with parents that would kick hiss ass if he flunked high school.

So case and point? there was no reason for people like Jenna to affect him his daily life... soon her and any other problems that he had in high school would just be a blink in time. Well, thats what his mom had told him.

Spike walked Carlos to the front of his house and waved good bye as Carlos raced down the driveway to the front door. Spike then walked across the street and made his way over to the family autoshop. The Autoshop was the prize of the witwicky family, it Was originally opened in 1949 by Spikes great grandfather after he served in WWII. Fast forward to 2013 and the shop still did wonderful business.

As Spike walked in he was greeted by a women at the front desk,

"hi! Witwicky Auto- Oh Hey Spike! was wondering where you were! How was school and practice?" The women was about somewhere in her mid forties to late fifties, she had short black hair that was tied back in a pony tail and a wore a nice yellow blouse with dark brown slacks. she was a little overweight as well, but still fairly healthy for someone her age.

"Hey Alma, yeah, not bad, just the usual, went to Taco Bell with a friend after Cross country practice. I'm ready to go home and hit the sack, I'm beat... how about?"

"Not bad, quite a bit of people came in today so it was a little tiring and busy but it wasn't bad," the woman smiled. Spike smiled back as he made his way to his car.

His car wasn't really any different from anything most 17-years-olds would have, It was a beat up old clunker that was a few decades old... however the car was a flashy (well... probably was at one time in life because now that color lost some of its contrast to the decades) 1976 yellow camero with black stripes as opposed to some poor little poop brown toyota Sudan that was on its last leg (because thats what Carlos had) so it wasn't too bad for a teenage boys first car. Sure it wasn't a sporty corvette or luxurious Mercedes but it drove nicely and got Spike wherever he needed.

The ironic thing was that the car actually was his fathers car back in high school. It had been a 16th birthday present for him, but Spike had been pretty sure it was just his grandparents trying to get his father out of their house at that time. His dad had since then gotten quite a collection of nice cars... a lot of them he didn't even actually drive. One really nice car he did drive though was a bright red 1973 Ferrari. Talk about a well made car... too bad there was no way in hell his dad was ever gonna let him drive it let alone the family Mercedes sudan. The family Mercedes was a very nice car too, It was a 2012 Mercedes SUV, had the nice seat warmers, Ipod station and all around comfortable car... but it wasn't sporty enough for Spike.

_Ah well... maybe in 50 years I'll have something nice..._

Spike pulled out his keys and unlocked the front door and started the car. He reached over and tossed his backpack in the passenger seat and climbed in the driver side and put his seatbelt on. He waved goodbye to Alma as he pulled out of the shop.

Driving through town at 11 o'clock wasn't too bad... well not yet. It wasn't bad for traffic reasons, it was just that you had to watch out for people who clearly had a little a too much to drink at the bars. Luckily a lot of the boozers weren't out till the bars started closing around perhaps a couple of hours or so.

The street lights were fairly bright so Spike had no trouble seeing as he drove through the town, but the lights started disappearing as he made toward the outer skirts of the city so he had to actually turn his high beams on so he could see since it was becoming darker and darker. It was a fairly dark night too, there was no moon out and the starts were fairly faint.

Sadly it was a necessity to drove out here since Spikes house wasn't in town like many of his friends were. He lived kinda of toward the forest rather than the buzzing seaside town. The closest neighbor was about 4 miles away as opposed to well... a few feet away. It was basically almost countryside but the family could see the ocean though their house though it did not sit at the ocean like some of their (well, the very few they had) neighbors did. They could easily walk over to the beach too, just had to be careful crossing the road because quite a number of tourist often got off the freeway and stopped at the town.

Spike suddenly slammed his breaks as a small creature darted in front of his car.

"whoa! watch out there little guy..."

It had been a small domestic house cat. Luckily it wasn't hit or hurt in anyway because it bounded off toward the ocean like business as usual.

Spike let out a agitated sigh. That wasn't the first time that same cat did that too him... in fact he knew who's cat that was.

_'damn it Ernie... do you want to get hit by a car?'_

Yep, Ernie the neighbors cat... well it was either him, Tom, Mindy, Perry or Jacky. Either way, Spike wasn't too happy about it. Sometimes he wish animals would... simply not run in front of a a two ton vehicle that could easily kill them. Sadly, hardly any animals really had that capacity... there were even people who had that capacity too. They would run straight through the street even if a car was barreling down the road. Sure most people are willing to stop the vehicle, but sometimes,accidents did happen or people would _not_ stop. Spike shrugged off the incident and continued driving, he had to get home. It was late. _very late._

Spike started slowing down again. Something in the sky caught his attention... something big.

Spike had seen meteors in the night skies many times before but whatever he was looking at was just... so foreign... He had never seen anything like it before. Yes it was a glowing object falling in the sky but... it was falling down toward the ocean and NOT somewhere in the vast abyss of space like a normal meteorite usually does. Meteorites had been known to crash on earth though. He had heard a story about a man that got struck by a very tiny one (no bigger than a gold ball) and died.

Though Spike knew he had to get home, his curiosity got the better of him. So he drove his car down a rural dirt road toward the beach and hopped out as fast as he could and ran straight out in the open beach for a better look.

He could see the object even if it was still fairly vague. Spike was pretty sure it wasn't a meteorite anymore. It had an odd shape to it... didn't look like a rock, he still couldn't tell just what it was though; Spike continued to stand still, observing the scene carefully. He then reached into his armband and pulled out his phone. Thats when he did what many people would do in that situation; _He recorded the scene_.

The falling object was now closer than ever and Spike could tell it was going to land somewhere out in the pacific ocean for sure. He squinted hoping for a better look. He could now tell it was some type of... air craft? It didn't look like it was in one piece though. As a matter of fact it looked like it was a piece of an aircraft. Even more surprising... it wasn't really disintegrating like most air craft would be falling from the sky at such heights.

_"thats gotta be a space shuttle, jet or something... there could be people dying..."_

Spike began to feel bad about recording, but he continued never the less. It could be vital evidence if there was an investigation.

The water on the horizon suddenly exploded in the air as the air craft plowed right through it. The spot of impact was a frightening _huge_ wall of water. It made him think he was watching a nuclear bomb explode in the ocean.

"ooooh wow..." Spike had spoke without even thinking, the whole spectacle took his breathe away from him. In all of his 17-years in life, he had _never_ witnessed anything like it.

_'That has be a HUGE air liner... couldn't possibly be anything eles'_

Somehow Spike doubted it, the object, judging by the distance, actually seemed even larger than the largest commercial air liner had ever seen.

Something big was going on here... maybe he would hear about it in the morning news...

Spike stood there in the dark cold open of the beach, (well except for the lights in his car). He wasn't sure what he should do at that moment, alert the authorities or something? then again he would probably be shrugged of as some attention seeking delinquent; However, the whole scene was pretty large, surly other people had to have noticed it too... the whole town had to have seen that... well whoever was still awake or not boozing away at the bar.

Spike decided he should probably call for the authorities, it probably was more than likely to be a passenger jet crash and there could people strugging to stay alive out there in the ocean. It was _very_ cold at night in the ocean.

Spike dialed 911 on his phone

"911, what is your emergency?" the female dispatcher sounded calm and almost like... she knew what Spike was gonna say.

"ummm hey, I don't know if anyone eles in town or around seen anything has called but... some kinda of jet just crashed into the ocean, I would say it a good 20-25 miles away or something from the shore? well I'm not sure, its really dark"

"ok, yes we have gotten calls about it and we are sending the coast guard out. Just carry on with what you need to do and let them take care of it, have a good night"

"thanks you too,"

Spike hung his phone and sighed. The chilly air was even more evident because he saw his own breathe.

"well I better get back home... its about 11:37 and I usually go t bed at 10:30... shit..."

The rest of the drive to his house went off without a hitch, but he just felt strange...

As Spike pulled into his families drive way the dogs were barking, not unusual because thats what they always did. Spike reached into the backseat and pulled out his backpack and locked the doors of the car as he got out. As he walked to the house most of the lights were off except for the front lights, probably his mom and dad waiting for him before they went to bed.

Sure enough, it was...

"Spike, its almost 12 in the morning! your mother and I were starting to get worried! wondering if you got kidnapped or something! we about to call you!" His dad sounded rather irritated. Spike couldn't blame him though because well... thats just how his dad was.

"honey! how was your day?" his mother sounded reliefed, quite opposite of his dad, but that was probably because his dad wanted to go to bed much earlier...

Spike didn't go to bed right away like he should have. Instead he talked to his parents for about ten minutes or so answering their questions and bringing up the supposed jet crash that he saw, he parents said they thought they did see something, but they were more concerned about him and didn't see it fall in the ocean. They seemed fairly shocked with what Spike told them, but they assured him they would probably hear more about in the early morning news when they woke up.

After Spike went up to his bedroom, he changed out of mesh shorts and uniform and changed into a long sleeved pajama shirt and pants. He flopped right onto the bed and pulled out his phone hoping to see if there was anything on internet, but there wasn't anything... well yet anyhow.

Maybe it would pick up in hour or so, something like that wouldn't just make the local news, it would make _international_ news.

He looked outside his window where he could see that stretch of beach he had been standing on... there something that washed up there, something small... fairly metallic and shiny.

_'now that wasn't there before...'_

Though Spike had been exhausted earlier, he was wide awake and found himself somewhat jilted by the crash. Something just wasn't right at all... something very strange was going on tonight. Sure whatever happened out there probably could have easily been a major commercial jet crash but Spike just had this gnawing feeling at the back of his head that something els was going on and could _not_ ignore it.

Without really thinking about it Spike quietly made his way out the house. His parents had already went to their bedroom so he didn't have to worry about running into them and explaining himself.

What Spike did not count on though was his younger brother being in the kitchen.

As Spike had opened up the door to go outside he was startled by a young childs' voice.

"Spike, where are you going? Its dark outside," The youngster was about 9-years old. He looked a lot like his older brother, had the same curly light brown hair with dense bangs in his face and almost brushy eye brows to go with it. As a matter of fact he was a spitting image of Spike when he was the exact same age... Spike had just been maybe an inch taller at that age.

"Nothing, I Just forget something in my car, I'll be right back," sure Spike was lying... but what was he supposed to say?

_oooooh, I saw some shiny thing on the beach and I wanna go grab it!_

Spike didn't wait for a reply though. He ran as fast as he could (thank goodness for cross country training, because he was a _fast_ runner) once he had shut the door behind him. Spike couldn't see very well at all. So he stopped for a quick moment and messed with his phone till he brought up a 'flashlight app'. Not an actual flashlight sure, but sure was better than tripping in the darkness.

Spike easily ran almost a mile down the embankment from his house to the beach. Sure enough what he had been looking at from his window was right in front of him now.

It was about a foot long in diameter and looked like it was a piece of something because it had tears on it, consistent with being ripped off by someone or _something_.

It had a very metallic gleam even though there was hardly any light reflecting on it. But what really caught Spikes attention was that it had odd markings... or maybe lettering? whatever they were, they had a very faint blue glow to them, he didn't see them until he looked very closely.

Spike wasn't sure whether or not it would be wise to touch the object. Every moment he stared at it it become even more and more foreign to him... somehow it almost seemed like... it was _alive_.

Spike couldn't hold his curiosity anymore.

He looked around for something to touch it with. Sure enough there were a good number of fallen tree limbs on the ground nearby. Reaching for the most promising one he could see, which was a three foot branch; He walked over to the object and poked it... nothing happened.

Against his better judgement Spike dropped the branch and reached a hand toward the object.

_He touched it._

Without warning the marking, hieroglyphs or whatever was on the object begin glowing a very distinctive fluorescent blue. He most certainly didn't have to squint to see them anymore. It was like... the object was responding to his very touch.

_'I think its alive... whatever it is...' _

No. It is _alive_.

Spike, kneeling down with his hand still on the object, stared even more inquisitively. It was very beautiful, far from what he had seen up in his window. It was a miracle that he even saw it from his window because the object wasn't really that big... it was almost like the object had beckoned him to come down.

Spike frowned.

What should he do with it? He couldn't just leave this sitting on the beach, something would probably happen to it... Some tourists stopping at the beach might decide to take it as a souvenir, a scavenging animal might think its something to eat and choke on it or worse... It might even wash back into the ocean when the tide got even further.

Spike wasn't sure if lugging it home with him was a much better idea either. He didn't know if the object was contaminated in anyway or could simply... explode. Who knows, maybe it would even give him cancer. He just didn't know what risks were involved.

Spike felt torn, he didn't know what he wanted to do. This was too much of a discovery to simply ignore and walk away...

Sure he could call the authorities but... somehow... it didn't feel like the right thing to do.

_'how the hell can it not be?'_

Spike felt a sudden gnawing cold icy chill as a ocean wave caressed against his ankles.

_'Uh oh, high tide is coming...' _

At that moment the young man made his decision.

With both of his hands, He carefully picked up the object. The object was fairly light weight for its size. It was almost felt like picking up... a tin foil hat.

never the less Spike, Spike trotted home with the object tucked between his right arm. He got it home without any problems.

* * *

Alrighty, yeah sorry that chapter is a little boring and nothing really going on. I am mainly establishing our human protagonists till well... you know who comes along. many of our people are indeed actual characters from different universes... just with a little twist on them :).

We all know who Spike so I don't really have to say anything about him, however he is characterized differently here than he is in g1 or dream-wave comics. Yes, he is 17-years old in this story sot quite the same as in g1 where he is like what... 14? He does keep his interest in mechanics like he does in g1 though, working side by side with his dad in their family shop on occasion. This Spike is different for sure though because he isn't very outgoing and somewhat quiet and reserved.

Well hope you enjoyed, I know I did enjoy writing this... even if writing is NOT one of my strengths. :)

Hopefully much more to come because I feel like I am getting into this story.


	2. the highway to hell

Spike yawned.

He didn't remember much els after he brought that strange object home. He had not realized just how tired he was till he actually laid down and closed his eyes. Next thing he remembered was well... waking up... just now.

He suddenly remembered something els very important at that moment.

_'oooh yeah! time to check the news'_

Spike reached over the nightstand next to his bed and pulled out his smart phone out of the charger that it had been plugged in. He then activated it and went straight to the local news website. sure enough, there was something there.

_'witnesses claim to have seen something crash off the coast of Newport Oregon, Authorities have went out but found nothing,'_

Really...? How the hell could they have not found anything, that was a _big_ jet. There should have been at least some debris found... or even bodies if the hadn't picked up on the actual wreckage lying beneath the ocean. The water off to the coast was deep yes, but sonar should be able to find anything. Ships that were about 6 miles below the surface have been found with sonar technology... so how did they not find anything? Maybe whatever it was had been incinerated to tiny atoms... that could have been possibly. There still had to be some trace evidence though.

Spike had heard about air craft that had crashed into the ocean and were never found. That hardly applied to_ huge_ modern state of the art passenger jet. They were well monitored nowadays; They had data boxes, tracking devices and just about anything anyone could think of (except more seat room in coach)... as a matter of fact the last major jet that had went missing (which happened somewhere over the ocean near Brazil that Spike could remember) was found shortly after. It had a very grim outcome though. There had been a couple of hundred people on board, but no one had survived. So it wouldn't surprise Spike if they would not find anyone alive in this crash here.

Spike kept reading through the rest of the article. The people who said they saw it gave the same exact detail Spike had seen, every bit of it accurate to a T... so hopefully Spike wasn't crazy or just overly tired that night and fell asleep at the wheel of his car.

Much to the Teen's dismay though, the article really didn't give much information at all aside from the eye witnesses accounts, it was mainly a bunch of old hoots reciting their theories on how it was aliens...

_stupid..._

Spike suddenly frowned. He reached under his pillow and sure enough, there it was, looking no different than it did the night he had found it; As he pulled it out with both hands the bright blue hieroglyphics glowed. The object looked so different in the morning sunlight, it was silver but had a curious orange tint of hue to it.

_What is this thing...? gotta be some purpose to it... maybe some one put on the beach as a hoax?_

Spike was wondering if those old hoots were right, as stupid as it was. The object looked almost too elaborate for a hoax because if it was... someone probably spent a _lot_ of money to make it happen. The object had such unusual elements, nothing that he had ever learned about in school. It was things like this that he actually did enjoy studying in school too. He actually at one point had thought about being a geologist... but that was back in seventh grade. He very really lost interest for the subject but he was at a point in his life where he was exploring other possibilities. So it still wasn't out of the question.

Another word popped in his head,

**_'cryptozoology'_**

Spike didn't believe in ghosts, monsters or aliens at all. Sure he was fascinated as a little kid by them at one point but he was nearly an adult now, and as far as he was concerned those things were just apart of human imagination. They existed because people wanted something _mysterious_ and _exciting to believe in._ No one has ever proved any of them _ever_ existed... If they were real there would have been well... actual evidence to back them up. For one thing, a body perhaps? DNA? Who knows though, maybe one day somebody would have something to show for it, till then, he wasn't buying into it.

Spikes' thoughts were interrupted by an intruder at the edge of his door, one he did not see open his door...

"Spike!"

Spike could have sworn his heart almost flew out of chest. He quickly pulled the blanket covers over the object to cover it. Determined to cover it up and act like nothing had happened.

"Daniel! haven't you heard of knocking on peoples doors!?" the unhappy teenager snapped. he wasn't too happy about his brother bursting into his room, especially since he was trying to hide something that he clearly knew wasn't supposed to be in his house.

"Relax brother! don't get so hissy pissy at me," Daniel wrapped his arms around his chest and pouted. He changed his expression right away as he continued to speak, " Dad wants us to wash the car later on today,"

"kay," Spike replied, not even trying to hide his irritation because he was clearly _not_ happy about his brother walking in... not even bothering to knock. That was one of Spikes pet peeves too, when people did something that he thought was rude. It just didn't slide well with him at all. If someone did something rude he desperately wanted to say _'excuse you...'_, but that never really happened. He just wasn't the confrontational type.

Daniel rubbed his little hands together and grinned, clearly not caring about his olders' brothers annoyance, "ooooh! whats that growling thing you have there Spike? I saw you bring it in last night,"

Spike frowned,

_'nosey little bugger...'_

Of course his plan to bring the object in without any notice didn't go as well as he had hoped... Its hard to keep secret around when you have nosey younger siblings in the house; It wasn't that Spike didn't like Daniel, he adored Daniel. The two of them had a seven year age difference but they grew up together in the same house hold. Daniel took the place of their Older Brother Buster who had moved out about seven years ago; At that time Spike had been about the same age as Daniel. It was very hard for him when Buster had moved out because he was fairly close to him. He and Buster grew up together and had a very tight knit bond... Spike had never cried so much in his life the day Buster hopped aboard his U-haul. Fast forward to now to seven years later, and here was Spike now. he had the 'big-brother-role' with Daniel that that Buster had with him. It made Spike wonder how Buster had dealt with his nosey ness at that time, because Spike did the exact thing to Buster as Daniel was doing to him now... such irony.

Spike wasn't entirely sure what he should do that moment, but he knew if he tried to hide that item Daniel would get their parents after him and it would be everyones secret... Actually, his mom would make him toss it out in a heart beat, no questions asked. So Spike just pulled it out of the covers.

He let out a defeated sigh, "please don't tell mom and dad about this Daniel..."

Daniel nodded, his eyes were still on the object... he was very entranced by it, it was almost like he was starring off into space. The young child came over and put his hand on the object. The hieroglyphs made themselves present once again with his touch,"whoaa... this is pretty cool..."

"yeah... too bad we don't know what it is," Spike bit his lip, a little nervous. He had quite a bit to think. He honestly wondered if he should have bought it in the house with him. Another thing he could have done was bury it out in the backyard. Only problem was the dogs though... they would find it. Probably chew on it which would put them at worse risk than he and Daniel were at. So that wasn't quite an option.

"So what are you gonna do with it Spike?" Daniel looked up at his older brother, a toothy grin plastered on his round face.

"I don't know, just keep it here for now?" Spike honestly wasn't sure either. What was he supposed to do with it?

Spike then gave Daniel a fairly stern look and spoke up, "Daniel, I know you like to go into my room and get into my stuff a lot but please, leave this thing alone, honestly I don't know if its dangerous or what... it shouldn't even be in my room, let alone the house."

"Kay," Daniel nodded. He seemed fairly calm about, unfazed by Spikes seriousness. That bothered Spike, because for what he knew, there could be some very serious consequences at stake. Sure a nine-year-old probably wouldn't take a situation like this seriously, but Spike was determined to make sure Daniel kept his word because dear heavens... who knows what will happen if he goes running around telling every kid at school.

"I really mean it Daniel, you cannot tell another soul about this," Spike made sure he sounded a little more stern that time. He wanted to make sure Daniel got the message and that he wasn't taking this lightly.

"I know I know Spike, I can hear just fine," Spike could have sworn his younger brother was rolled his eyes but he couldn't tell since Daniel was starring down at the object, clearly still infatuated with it. Like a hungry dog eyeing food.

_'this going to be a long day...'_

* * *

**_Duncan, Oklahoma_**

**_01:50, Central time_**

The gas station sat outside of the town. It usually drew travelers from the highway who needed to stop for gas, food, drinks or sometimes even the bathroom. There was always one employee (maybe sometimes two) at the gas station. At this time it was young woman named Julia Dillards' turn to take the register.

Julia was 18-years of age. She was about 5'11 and barley weighed one hundred pounds making her fairly underweight for height, frame and age (she probably fell more into the category of emaciated). She had long, curly, frizzy dark brown hair that she often wore in a single braid draped to her right shoulder. Her usual daily wardrobe was mainly some hand me downs, including tops, t-shirts, blouses, a giant army hoodie (It had once belonged to her dad when he was in the army) and well worn jeans that were generally 3-4 sizes too big (They were usually hand me downs from her mother when she was about the same age s Julia...). Her choice of footwear was not much better either. She often wore a pair of black Chuck taylor's that were probably even older than she was. Julia really didn't care much thought about her appearance though. She lived by the 'jeans should be no more than twenty dollars' rule. She _didn't_ have the money to spare for a... wide variety wardrobe like many girls her age had. She didn't let it bother her though. She didn't ask for too much in life, just her family, some very good friends, a roof over her head and a good meal whenever she was hungry.

Julia was very down to earth. She enjoyed meeting people and often did make conversation with customers who came to the gas station. She may have been friendly and open, but she also had a short temperament too if she was provoked or threatened in any way. Whenever one of those rare instances did happen, she would get very vocal and go into attack mode. If someone also made a poor statement, she might try to to 'remedy' it as well. Some people would probably say she is the 'confrontational' or 'outspoken' type. She would probably say otherwise.

The young woman had just graduated high school over a year ago and had since then been attending Texas State University. She wanted to be a doctor, a trauma surgeon to specific. She wanted to do it so she could help people, that was her whole drive to being a surgeon. She didn't know if she would be able to continue going to school though. Not because it she couldn't take the classes, but of the mounting expenses. Tuition, books, living expenses, car expenses... you name it. school costs easily somewhere between fifty to forty thousand for her per a year. All the jobs she could get were all minimum wage and they weren't quite helping her; She had also gotten some scholarships while she was in high school, but not very big ones, that was also still better than nothing though. Every penny was a blessing.

Her parents had try to pitch in for her. Unfortunately the family was at the poverty line and could barley help themselves; The family had been struggling to make ends meet since the economy took a dive back in 2007. Her dad had his stable job of fifteen years swept away along with nearly everything they owned. Before the economy collapse, the family had been living in a lovely, humble and comfortable two story house in Houston Texas. They were by no means wealthy, even back then. They just had what they needed; food, clothes, a house and a little disposable income every now and then.

They had lost that lovely little house in Houston about nearly four years back and had been since living with the grandparents in their trailer home. The tiny trailor home was in a an RV camp in the city of Duncan Oklahoma. It very cramped and even more so since there was about eight people living in there now (not counting Julia herself) as well as a couple of dogs, plus some stray cats (yes they were stray, but the family grew attached to the cats and started treating them like they were their cats, feeding them and letting them in the house). The other people who lived in the tiny mobile home besides her grandparents and parents were her aunt and some of her cousins who had also fallen on hard times. Julia didn't mind most of them, She actually had a good friend with one of her aunts children named Ellinisha. She loved Ellinisha like a younger sister. but she couldn't stand Ellinishas' mother (who was also her aunt). Her auntie had a really _bad_ drinking problem. She was a very mean drunk. She typically said very ugly things to the family on a regular basis as well as hit them sometimes. There had been a very nasty incident where she had punched her sister (Julia's mother) in the face just because she didn't give her the television remote. That did not sit well with Julia. _At all_. There wasn't really anything she could do about it though because her mother refused to issue any criminal charges against her.

She really wanted to get her family out of the mobile home. Now here she was, trying to support them and her school working at the 'graveyard shift' at a gas station almost out in the middle of nowhere. Actually it wasn't that bad. She did have some brush ins with some _really_ odd customers before. Almost... very creepy customers. That was gonna stop her from the job though, she _had_ to do it.

Julia wasn't unarmed. she kept a tiny little pistol tucked in her oversized army hoodie that her dad had given to her when she started work at the gas station. He told her that he didn't think it was safe for her to be working alone at a gas station at midnight and that some opportunist might come along and try to take advantage of her, so she should have something to defend herself with.

Or as he had basically told her...

_'...here, If they try to do something to you, put a bullet through their balls..."_

Julia thought it was funny at the time. But now she was actually pretty grateful for it because she felt a sense of security. It gave her a chance to fight back if she found herself in a dire predicament; In which she hoped she would never find herself in. She would really rathe not use the gun unless she absolutely needed to. The thought of putting a bullet through somebodies head didn't make her feel that good. Well, better them than her. She wasn't going to do nothing if she was in danger.

Julia had been so deep in thought that was startled by a ringing noise. the ringing that usually indicated someone had entered through the front door. The young woman peered up to acknowledge whoever had entered. The person who had entered was an old man. He was about in his late seventies or so. He looked fairly health for someone his age, didn't seem to have that much trouble walking, no glasses or hearing aids evident on him. He was actually wearing a very nice tailored suit too with matching polished black shoes.

Julia smiled warmly as she greeted him, "Hello,"

The man smiled back, "Hi, um excuse me miss, is there a bathroom I can use?"

Julia learned forward and pointed behind that man, "ahhh yeah! the door is right next to the beer cooler over there,"

"thank you miss," the man disappeared as fast as he could into the bathroom.

Julia looked outside at the parking lot to see if there were anymore els around. Closing time had to be very soon and she felt like she was going to fall asleep any minute. She hadn't paid much attention to the parking lot outside as she dozed off a little. What she saw outside in the parking lot was shocking, she literally had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming or just seeing things.

Right outside the front door window was a car. Not just _any_ car. It was bright cherry red Lamborghini. It looked as though it had just rolled off the assembly line.

A Lamborghini was something nobody ever saw in Duncan Oklahoma. _ever_.

_'Now how could I have not seen that?' _She was puzzled because it was an inconspicuous car, and she didn't even see it drive up to the store. She must have been very tired indeed; She couldn't help but notice It had a handicap sign on it, so it probably had to have belonged to that elder man. He didn't look handicap to her though.

Julia was starring at the car so intently she failed to notice that there was something out in the nearby fields watching the gas station; It wasn't just something, it was two beings, one red the other one yellow. Their bright fluorescent blue eyes glowed as they looked at the gas station, observing their surroundings for something. The beings found themselves interested in the Lamborghini too, but for very different reasons than Julia.

One of them _scanned_ it with his eyes, and in a matter of mili-seconds folded itself in way that it took on the form of the bright red Lamborghini. Its transformation was fast and flawless, anyone looking at it would think it was an actual car.

The second one seemed hesitant and let out some rumbling as he spoke rather disdainfully in another language, one that would be almost impossible for any humans to understand or mimic. He transformed into the Lamborghini too, but he kept his bright and almost fluorescent yellow.

As the final one had finished his transformation the owner of the car, the old man, came out of the gas station. The elder man started his car very slowly and then as he finished backing out of the parking lot, he sped away.

By this time, Julia was no longer at the counter. now she was at the back of the store closing shop. It was already a few minutes past closing time but she let it slide so the man could use the bathroom. No harm in that; the young woman had already locked the front door as soon as the man left. she hadn't locked the back door yet though. That was to be her last stop because that was where she was going to exit there.

It took about a little over five minutes for Julia to get everything squared away. She made her way out the back door, locking it as she closed it behind her. Once that was done she started her walk across the long parking lot. As tiny as the gas station was, it had an enormous lot. Sure she could just park right up in front of the store but she usually parked further down to make it easier for her to pull out because the parking lot at the store was awfully close to the gas pumps and she wasn't about to be fined for parking in the handicapped parking spaces.

Her walk through the parking lot wasn't anything unusual. That was until she noticed some movement at the corner of her eye.

She quickly reached for in her hoodie pocket for her gun; With gun drawn she turned whipped around in a fraction of a second to confront whoever it was, ready to fire if they dared to do anything.

What she saw was no burglar, thug or even a _human_ being at all, but only something that could possibly be some Sci-Fi thriller movie.

There was two _huge_ robotic beings standing over the gas pumps, helping them selves to the fuel as it leaked on the ground. One of the robots was a bright red the other one was an even brighter yellow; Julia _almost_ screamed. Luckily she managed to stop herself because if she had, they would have _noticed_ her. She probably would be noticed at any moment though because she was standing out in the middle of the parking lot... under a damn street light that somehow happened to still be on even at the wee hours of two o' clock in the morning.

_'Fuck...'_

Julia found herself shaking uncontrollably. She was struggling to hold her gun and cursing away under her breath. she had never_ ever_ been so scrared in her life.

_'Oh shit... you got to be kidding me'_

Much to her dismay, one of them turned around and saw her, locking its bright blue glowing and almost alien eyes on her.

She felt her blood turn into pure adrenaline as fight or flight mode kicked in, and clearly it was flight mode that took hold. She dropped her gun and in a split of second, she sprinted as fast as she could to the mini mart she had been in just mere seconds ago; She did not _dare_ to look behind her. That was another thing her dad had taught her.

_'If you are running, never **ever** look back,'_

Julia was by no means athletic, sure she was skinny but she was in _awful_ cardiovascular shape. she could barley run a quarter of a mile without clunking out. However, at this moment, she found herself running at a speed that was almost inhumanely possible. Adrenaline was amazing.

The young terrified woman was at the back door in just seconds, but as she attempted to open the door, her panic grew.

_'oooh fuck! its locked, quick open the damn door you piece of shit key!'_

She had forgotten that she had locked the doors as she left. _Oops_. If Only she had forgotten to lock it as she left; She tried to retrieve the key and open it, but she wasn't quick enough. Something hard and metallic wrapped around her waist, and before she realized what had just happened, she was about a good fifteen to twenty feet or so off the ground.

One of them had plucked her off the ground. It was the red one.

It held her up to its face. From what she could tell it had It had a _face. _There were eyes, lips, nose and cheeks, all of them had almost very humanoid features to them. On top of that, it appeared to be fairly young. She could also make it out as being a male. well, only by studying its facial features. The body could tell a different story though.

_His_ bright blue glowing eyes were starring straight into her dark brown eyes. They held no malice of any sort, as a matter of fact they almost seemed... curious; He didn't look like he was going to crush her in his hand either. The grip he had on her was actually fairly gentle, yet firm. That was some relief for her, not much though. She didn't know what he was capable of or just how _dangerous_ he was.

Its a shame there was no survival guides to surviving extra terrestrials. Because hat would have been nice at the moment

She raised her hands up in surrender, hoping that maybe she could get him to let her go. Instead, he tilted its head a little bit. He then stared at her more _carefully, _squinting his eyes as it did so; She was taken aback as he suddenly grinned. It was a _very_... mischievous grin. That kind of scared her; Then he pulled up his free hand and tugged at her long, disastrous, brown frizzy hair. He seemed fascinated by her messy mane as he played with it. She raised her hands up and swatted its fingers away in annoyance and with the fact he starting to tug a little too hard on her hair. This gesture only made his grin widened in amusement; As She starred at his almost cheshire grin, she could actually see that he had some canines. That was interesting.

Her observation was interrupted by a sudden loud noise behind the red menace. If she didn't know any better, it almost seemed like some sort of snort.

The noise came from the almost forgotten yellow menace who had been standing behind Red the whole time. He had the opposite expression than that of its Red. His face had a rather annoyed and sour look. He was also leaning on one of the gas pumps with his arm and his legs were crossed in a impatient manner.

Yellow, just like red, was a very flamboyant color. Only difference was, it was even _more _flamboyant than Red and it was yellow. His color was notably bright even from the lack of light outside. His face was encased by some type of helm that had two long black and yellow striped panels sticking out, it was quite interesting looking.

Yellow let out a series of noises to the red one. It was communicating with Red, and it didn't sound very happy. She could tell this by the noises he was letting out the noises and his by his rather, hostile body language. Never the less, Red smirked and waved him off. Yellow gave him an even more displeased look.

Julia raised one her eyebrows up. These robots were nothing like ones she had seen in movies where they were portrayed as mindless creatures or spoke in monotone. These guys sure weren't speaking in monotone. They seemed to be anything but mindless as well.

The red one turned its attention back to her and hen turned over to the Yellow. Much to Julia and _Yellow's_ dismay, (which was clearly written all over its face), red deposited her in Yellows' hand hand.

Red raised his hand at yellow and said a few things in his language. She didn't know what he was saying, but body language seemed to be saying he was trying to be reassuring to Yellow... probably trying to make sure he wasn't going to drop her. _Or worse_.

She felt yellow loosening his grip on her till he barley held her by a few inches of the back of her hoodie. She peered up at him. He did not look happy. _At all_.

Doing the best he could to distance her from himself, he drew his hand that held her as _far_ away from his body as he could while starring at her like she had the plague or some real nasty disease. He made no effort to hide any contempt he had for her, that was for sure.

Her attention snapped away from him as she heard glass shattering.

She looked over to see what the source of noise was; From what she could see, Red one had broken the whole front door of the mini mart. He was down on all fours as he let his hands feel around for something in the shop. He rummaged through the building for what was a good five minutes/ It seemed forever to her because of the uncomfortable way yellow was holding her by her hoodie. She tried slipping out but her arms were stuck,.he probably did that on purpose to make sure she wouldn't fall out of her hoody and and scamper away. Not that she could outrun them if she managed to get away; The red one had caught her pretty easily in a matter of seconds.

Red suddenly chirped gleefully, Whatever he was looking for, he had found.

Red paused for a moment. Thats when Julia saw some small black cable came out of his fingers as he touched the object, which she could barley make it. She knew by his position that it either had to be the register or computer. She didn't think it was going to be the register though.

Reds' blue eyes were flashing as he sat there for about a minute. He suddenly smiled.

Yellow, who now lost all of his patience, (if he had any to began with) stormed over.

Before Julia knew it, she was roughly deposited on his Reds' cold, hard, metal shoulder; She yelped at the sudden impact as a she felt a sharp pain in her buttocks, "Hey! Do you mind!? That hurts!", She was pretty sure she was going to have a giant bruise down there.

Red seemed startled at his partners sudden outburst too; He shifted which made Julia nearly from his shoulder. Luckily, he seemed to be quick at reacting, and with little effort, he caught her before she slammed down on the asphalt, which was the last thing she needed since she already had a possible injury.

"Sunny! what the slag do you think you're doing!?"

Julia was completely taken aback. a few minutes ago he was talking in a completely different language, and now he just said something in english.

She yelped, "What!? You can talk!?"

Red looked over to the young woman in his hand, who was complete shock.

He grinned in amusement, "Well of course! What did you think? we're some sort of unintelligent lifeforms? Well Sunny probably is," he laughed. His yellow friend frowned and lifted an unamused eyebrow at him... or at least what looked like an eyebrow. He didn't understand the language red was talking in, but he had a clear cut idea what that he was _mocking_ him.

Red just grinned at Yellows' expression. He turned his attention back to Julia and smiled almost... warmly at her.

Any remaining fear that Julia had was fading. So far Red seemed friendly to her and he didn't show any signs (well not yet) that he was going to harm her. If she didn't know any better he seemed be _playfully_ harassing her for his own amusement. If she still didn't know any better, there seemed to be some hint of _flirting_ too... that was even more bizarre to her. No one really did that to her. She didn't dress for it or did anything to draw that kinda of attention. Well, maybe when she was twelve to thirteen years old she did teeter toward it but she lost interest in it pretty quickly. Who knows, maybe Red was just simply being, _friendly_. He did have a very good temperament. Well so far he did.

Yellow was a completely different story from his him. Yellow clearly did _not_ like her. She may have not understood him (well at the moment), but body language is _far_ more powerful than words. His body language clearly said that she was some disgusting little vermin below his feet. He probably would have stepped on her if it had not been for Red.

_Well, best thing I can do is keep him talking..._

Julia spoke again, "Who are you? What do you and your... uh... friend want?"

His face brightened up, "My name is Sideswipe, but you can call me sides," he grinned for a quick second, showing those unusual canines again, and continued," Well, we found this place which happens to be a fuel stop. We were running low on energy so we decided we should get it here. plus on top of that, we still needed disguises. I actually found some that I liked, but Sunshine over there has such _ridiculously high standards_!" He emphasized those last three words rather jokingly, then he continued, "ooh, and Sunshine over there is my twin brother. His real designation is Sunstreaker. Watch out though, he hates being called Sunny or sunshine," There was that grin, yet again.

Sunstreaker gave his brother a dirty look. Even though he still didn't understand the language at the moment, he _knew_ what his brother poking fun at him. Sunstreaker said something in his native language. She didn't know what it was he said, but Sideswipe was laughing. Sideswipe stopped laughing though and he said something in his native language to his brother. His brother crossed his arm over his chest and gave him a look that said, "_really? are you serious?_. Sideswipe nodded and gestured over to the counter in the store. Thats when Julia finally got a good look at what he was pointing at. It was the store computer.

Sunstreaker snorted, but he complied with whatever his brother was telling him and very slowly and reluctantly crouched down so he could get into the store. Before he moved in he checked himself to make sure his flawless polish was not scratched in any way . Then he did exactly what Sideswipe had done just mere minuted earlier. He reached for the computer and let some cables that came out of fingers connect to it.

Sideswipe turned his attention back to Julia, "so... what is your designation squishy?"

It took Julia a moment to realize he was asking her name. That was understandable because usually people say, _'whats your name?_' not '_whats your designation?'._ Never the less, she answered his question, "Julia"

Sideswipe gave a curious look. It was almost the kind of look a three-year-old gave that had as it was observing something that it found interesting, "Julia huh?... interesting designation, you squishies sure have some interesting ones..."

Julia quivered her lip a little bit, "Uh yeah... actually its a common name," That was true, she knew quite a few other girls (not even counting herself) named Julia or Julie. Not that it was a bad name, but sometimes she wished her parents gave her a more... unique name. Still, there was nothing wrong with it.

Julia then mustered herself to ask Sideswipe a question that she wanted to ask him from the moment he picked her off the ground, "Um... Sideswipe, you're not planning on keeping me here are you?, because I am really tired and need to go home"

It wasn't that she didn't like him or anything. She still wasn't still entirely convinced that she was out of danger. So she still was trying to find some means of hopefully... _make it home back safely._ It was true though, she was really tired. The feeling of fatigue was gradually coming over since the main rush of adrenaline (that gave her that miraculous dash) had faded.

Sideswipe turned away from her. He had a rather thoughtful look on his face as he pulled his digits from his free hand under his chin, "hmmmm, sorry, can't let you run off... we can't risk blowing our cover in anyway... I mean, not saying you're a dishonest squishy but... well... its protocol and _safety,_" He sounded torn, but he was thinking it over carefully.

Julia frowned. If she could not get them to let her go, who knows what might happen... Sideswipe may have seemed nice (well to a degree) but he could be hiding something. She kept as calm as she could and continued her case with him, "I Won't tell anyone, I promise, I just wanna go home..."

Sideswipe smiled and... purred. It was almost like a giant cat.

"Well you can sleep inside of me, got the best interior your earth vehicles can possibly have,"

Julia was taken aback, she didn't quite expect that as a response... nor was she sure what to say to _that_. Not that she didn't have a problem with being rude (she called it being upfront and honest though) to people who provoked or aggrovated her; No. She had no problem telling people up front or being _very_ blunt about it. If some punk said something rude or crude to her or her friends, she got _right_ in their face and sternly told them off. There was an incident back in her freshman year of high school when a group of senior girls were picking on a friend of hers because she was overweight and autistic. As soon as Julia found out about it, she took _no_ time in confronting the girls. Before she knew it, she become the target of their aggression. She ultimately got into a physical fight with one of the girls (who had yelled at her, calling her a slut) in the hall way. That got her a week worth of detention... but hey, they left her alone after that.

It wasn't that she was mean or anything. It was just a part of her personality. If she saw something happening she just couldn't sit back.

Julia didn't want to get snazzy with Sideswipe, well... not unless she wanted to persuade him to let her go. That was something she had heard from people who survived these type of situations. They would often be nice to their captor and play along, make friendly conversation and treat them like they were their trusted friends... no matter _how_ bad it is. Julia was pretty sure if she was in a worse situation than this, she probably wouldn't survive.

And suddenly, her conversation with Sideswipe was rudely interrupted, "Why the slag would you let that turbo rat sleep in you? She is _filthy_ and _disgusting_,"

Julia felt instant anger, and without thinking at all, turned around sharply and lashed out, "_Excuse me!? I bathe everyday!_". Well, at least she tried to. She usually had to use the very cold showers at the nearby camp grounds (and they were _cold_). She also did take an occasional dip in the lake sometimes, but only in the summer because it would be too cold in the fall and spring. It was completely frozen in the winter. Still, what she had was probably better (just barley) than people who lived out in the prairie in the 1800's. She recalled reading in a book that people often used a huge bucket and took turns bathing in it. She would rather have the icy showers than that.

Sunstreaker gave Julia a baleful look that would easily have scared most people. He then begin to advance toward her. He looked like he was going take a swing at her. Luckily, Sideswipe pulled her closer to him and raised his hand to stop his brother, "Whoa whoa Sunny! come on! We're not supposed to hurt any local life on **_any_** planet! Its a _major_ Autobot Protocal! Slag, Ratchet will probably grind _us_ into spare parts if you do so much as to lay a digit on her,"

"Well that protocal is a bunch of _slag_! _and_ we don't even _know_ if ratchet survived the fragging crash! He could have easily been incinerated in the wreck!"

This Caught Julias' attention. Something about a crash. So these two were probably more than likely stranded from what Sunstreaker was implying.

"Whoa back up! Did you say crash!?"

If Julia was hoping to learn anything from Sunstreaker, he wasn't gonna tell her a damn thing. He just gave her a sour look and folded his arms in a_ very_ arrogant and rude fashion, "Its none of your business fleshy,"

That did not sit well at all with her; In an almost mimicking gesture of what he had just did, she crossed her arms over her chest, and returned his sour look, "My name is _not_ Fleshy, it is Julia, J-u-l-i-a, Julia, not very hard to say for you I hope not!?"

Sunstreaker snorted and rolled his optics, "whatever you say,"

Julia huffed and let out long and deep breathe that blew her bangs clear out of her face. She didn't like him when she first met him a minute ago and she was already becoming less and less fond of him. He was like one of those individuals that she usually got into confrontations with; Arrogant, obnoxious, snobby punks... oh you name it. She had no tolerance for people like that and had no problem making a case against them. Sadly thats how she got into trouble. What she was _not_ remembering was that at that if Sunstreaker really wanted to, he could step on her. _  
_

The whole group was quiet for a few seconds.

ultimately, Sideswipe broke the uncomfortable silence, "Yeah, well... you see... we were in a major crash-"

Sunstreaker coughed vehemently, "Don't tell her anything you moron, its**_ none_** of slagging her business,"

Sideswipe glared at her brother, "She is going to be coming along with us so I think it will be nice to tell her at least _something. Wouldn't you agree Sunshine?" _

Sunstreaker threw his hands up, clearly not happy with the way this argument was going, "Whatever! Its your mistake if anything happens! I'm just trying to do the right thing. Here, keep talking to her. I'm gonna be over at one of those pumps refueling!" With that, he marched off. Not even bothering to glance back at his brother or Julia.

Sideswipe huffed and rolled his optics, "He usually isn't _this_ bad, but he has been a complete aft for the last few cycles... well, anyhow where was I..." Sideswipe paused for a moment, and much to Julias' surprise (and delight), he put her down on the ground. "Oh yeah! well you see, my brother and I were on a huge ship that crash- well actually it broke apart..."

Julia raised a curious eye brow and inclined further toward him, she didn't mean to interrupt Sideswipe, but she did, "What do you mean it broke apart...? Wouldn't you be dead if that happened?", It was only logical to assume that. From what Julia heard about Aircraft breaking apart in midair from say... a bomb or decompression explosion? people didn't survive that. If an aircraft broke apart in mid flight there would be _no_ oxygen to sustain a person even if they did survive the bomb impact. She had learned that in one of her classes to pursue her dream as a doctor. Still... by studying Sideswipe, She was pretty sure he didn't need oxygen to survive. But he could have _easily_ desinigrated on impact to earth. That would easily kill a person if Oxygen wasn't a problem. This was becoming _more_ and _more_ interesting to her.

Sideswipe answered her question, not bothered by the fact that she interrupted him, "This ship was deigned to protect against things like that, It can close emergency door any _anywhere_ on aboard where it has been breached open and what not. For say, if a section of the ship broke off it can enclose itself self so that way the individuals on that piece have a better chance of surviving. There are also escape pods too... but no everyone can make it to those," That was something she never heard of any air or spacecraft able to do. If what he was saying was true, his kind of were very technologically advanced. She wouldn't doubt it though, because he was a robot.

Julia asked him another question, "How exactly did this ship you were on break apart?... well if you know what caused it," She didn't know if he was going to answer this question. She might have been going a little to far for his comfort... after all, he said he only wanted to tell some of it, not all of it.

Much to her surprise, Sideswipe did answer it. He had an uncomfortable look on his face plate as he looked up and bit his lip, "well... thing is... we didn't crash here alone, I don't mean just my brother and me. By that I mean our... uh... adversaries, well thats what Prowl calls them... whatever that means... so yeah, they are probably here with us too, unless by some miracle they all got slagged in the crash... but... uh... well... they're not exactly _easy_ to kill,"

Even though Sideswipe wasn't entirely being straightforward at that moment (that didn't seem like something he would do though... well judging by his type of character), she knew he was telling her he had brought some enemies that were more than likely running around and about. Judging by the way he was telling it to her, they were probably very dangerous... even to her. That brought her some concern.

Julia tilted her head, "So you are saying that some um... _not -so -friendly_ ones followed you here and that you currently are on the run from them?"

Sideswipe still kept his optics away from her as he continued, "Well what happened was, my brother and I were aboard that ship. That ship was carrying our commander and comrades. We went on it because our commander had told us that our planet couldn't possibly sustain us anymore. So we had to head out and find a new home or some place to colonize," Sideswipe paused for a moment and then gestured to a red mark on his chest. Julia would have not been able to see it if it wasn't outlined with white, "everyone on that ship was an _autobot_, like my brother and I,"

She nodded in response. He didn't quite answer the question she had asked him. Well not directly like she was hoping, but still, he was explaining _something __important_. This answer of his was interesting because he was clearly saying that he and his brother _were_ not alone. He was apart of an actual _race _and there were many more like him and his brother. He said he had friends and came from a planet.

"So yes, as Autobots We fight under Optimus Prime's command; He is actually a pretty nice guy... well anyhoo, there is another group called... _deceptions_", Sideswipe said the last word like he was swallowing a bitter bill, "The decepticons hear that we are leaving the planet. So what do they do? they come after us of course; They got on their biggest warship and go right for us. They caught up to us eventually and snagged our ship. Then one by one all those slaggers hopped aboard like they owned the place," Sideswipe let out a little cough, not making his dislike for these '_decepticons'_ so subtle, "They were overwhelming us... I thought we weren't gonna make it... but Optimus _always_ knows what he his doing. I don't know what he did... but it saved us," Sideswipe began to look a little somber, "He may have saved us, but it clearly came with a huge price because we have no idea where _everyone_ is or if they are even still are alive... on top of that, if _Megatron_ is still alive, he could easily find us one by one and take us all out..."

"Megatron?" That was not a name that he had mentioned till now. He mocked the name Decepticons, but he didn't mock Megatron. There seem to be an etching fear in him as he said that name.

"yeah Megatron... he is the decepticon commander and _tyrant_. Probably the nastiest out of all of them... last one you would want to be face to face with in a dark alley, that is for sure," Sideswipe cringed.

"I see... so um... I am guessing you are looking around for the rest of your friends and your commander?", Julia slowly turned him away from Megatron, she would find a more appropriate time to ask him because she was still curious. He didn't seem like he wanted to say much about Megatron though.

"yep, hopefully if any of them are still alive... But hey, my brother and I are fine, so who knows," Sideswipe smiled and shrugged. He seem to ease a little bit.

Whatever fear Julia had of the situation had completely vanished. She was very certain at this point that Sideswipe had _no_ intentions of harming her despite his brothers... questionable actions. She actually felt kinda of bad for him... he was in a very bad predicament. Worse than she was in her entire life. Crashed on a completely unfamiliar alien planet, all alone (well, he had his twin brother though)... no food or shelter... a very long way from home and family. She couldn't picture that happening to her.

Yes, Julia was could rigid when she found herself in unsettling situations... but she was still very _empathetic_.

She sighed_, _feeling defeated, not by the situation... but by herself,_ 'Well... so much for escaping...'_

She looked back over to him, "I still need to go to my house to pick up some clothing and food... if thats okay with you,"

Sideswipe pondered for a moment, then smiled warmly, "yeah, sure, you can do that... just tell me where you live and I'll take you over there,"

* * *

And there we go.

I intended to have two major (maybe a third one) humans. Spike and Julia are supposed to be polar opposites. Spike is quiet and reserved, Julia is loud and outgoing. Spike lives in very well plush house right by the ocean while Julia lives in a cramped trailer home out in the countryside. Well, you get it. Hey, its fun that way.

Another note: Spike is referring to the Air France crash in the Atlantic off the coast of Brazil on Jun 1 2009.

And yes, I am also refereeing to the great market crash in 2007.

Next chapter... someone is going to be in some _real deep_ water...


	3. a day not to remember

**_Chapter no. 3_**

**_A day not to remember..._**

* * *

**_Newport Oregon_**

**_06:07, Monday_**

It had been three days since the hair raising incident had occurred. Spike was frustrated because he couldn't find anymore information about the ominous air craft that had crashed into the ocean. It was not being taken seriously by the media... or perhaps they couldn't find any more information. He knew that someone was looking into it though because There was a rather strange group of investigators that were searching the whole stretch of beach all weekend.

Spike didn't know anything about them, but he _knew_ by the way they dressed in protective gear and handing the scene with considerate caution (almost like a crime scene) that they meant business. So clearly... that meant the authorities were investigating it.

A big black tarp was carefully draped over the area they were examing, its obvious purpose to keep prying eyes away. There were many men and women also standing just outside of the worksite. They had vests that read 'security' on them, so it was quite clear what their job. Not many people ventured toward the site, but if they did the security people escorted them away from the site. That gave Spike the idea the authorities were keeping the matter private and **_not_** disclosng anything to the public.

Today was different than the other days he had been observing the site, because a really nice white car with stripes and a whole convoy of black vehicles pulled up. The people who stepped out of these vehicles were dressed up in military uniforms with their guns out while some of them had very nice black suits on.

One of the people that really caught Spikes attention was a tall women. She had stepped out of the white car with stripes on it. He couldn't see too well from the distance but he could easily tell she had to be at least 6 feet tall, and that was probably without her high heels on. She towered over many of the people at the site. She had very long distinctive bright red flowing hair. Even though she wore the same type of fancy suit as some of the people at the sight (black slacks and blazer), she completely stood out because of her height and bright red hair. She also seem to exhale a type of authority as she directed people around the site. No one there wanted to upset her.

Spike had no idea who her or those people were... that was till they came to the house.

The door bell rang, much to the annoyance of Spikes father.

"awwww, who the hell knocks on peoples doors six o' cloak in the damn morning, I haven't even had my damn coffee yet!" The elder man was still in his robe and PJs, he had already got out of bed before the knock on the door came, but he didn't have the chance to get dressed, eat breakfast and well... have his cup of coffee.

That didn't stop him from answering the door though, even if he was not happy about any unexpected visitors, he was still curt.

"Hello- uh, how can I help you all?", He was puzzled to find four uniformed individuals in front of his doors, he knew who they were though.

"Hello, are you are Mr. Ron Herman Witwicky father of Samuel James Witwicky correct?"

"uhhh yeah... Is my son in trouble?" Spike was upstairs but he could hear the shock in his fathers voice, he knew something wasn't right...

"I am Marisa Fairebloom officer with CIA intelligence and to answer your question, no he is not in trouble. We just wish to ask him some questions,"

**_shit_**

How...?

Did Daniel tell the damn CIA? no of coarse not, and he knew his little brother didn't tell his parents because his mother would have been wailing on his door and tell him him to get rid of the thing he had hidden in his room.

Spike dashed back to his room as fast as he could. If they came to investigate him, he wasn't taking any chances with them searching his room. He didn't want them to find that object. They would take it away and probably throw him in jail for hiding it. He didn't want to take any chances.

Spike picked it from under his pillow and looked around frantically. There had to be a better place.

"Spike! This lady wants to ask you some questions, get down here!"

There was no time to find a new hiding place for the contraband. Thats when his attention turned to backpack. He was about to leave for school in less than an hour. He would usually put his backpack in the living room under a coffee table while he watched television and eat breakfast. So that backpack was not going to stay into his room in the emergency that they decided that Spike knew more than he was telling and decided to search his room; Still, that did not guaranteed it was going to be safe. If he got out the door with his backpack, he ran the risks of people at school finding it. If he left his bag unattended (which he usually did at lunchtime or PE) some unsavy thief scavenging through his bag might discover it and more than likely take it. Sadly things like that happened at the school. There had been plenty of reports about students finding some of their valubles (Mp3 players, money, smartphones and even... food) stolen.

It was his best bet at the moment though and he had to take it or even _higher_ chance of getting caught. So he took it.

His father called for him again, "Spike! get down here now!"

"Just a min dad! need to get some pants on!" Spike stuffed the object into his already stuffed backpack best he could, and surprisingly he was able to fit it there and zip it back up. What a relief... for now at least.

Spike dashed out his room and down the hall and two flights of stairs till he got to the living room. His father and the four people in suits were there, including the tall woman with red hair who he had seen earlier. She was tall when he saw her from his window to the beach and she was even more **_taller_** in person. She was about nearly a foot taller than Spike, so she had to be about 6'11. She had high heels on too, so her natural height was probably about anywhere from 6'5-6'7. That was still very tall even without heels on. She had a mane of gorgeous bright red hair, it was obvisouly her natural hair color too by the look of eye brows. She looked like she was in her mid to late thirties, she could have even been in forties too.

The woman had many distinctive and beautiful physical features about her, but at the same time, she was a fairly _intimating_ woman as well; It wasn't just her unusual towering height that gave command (even though that did play a factor), _but_ her well displayed stern and calm demeanor that was evenly shadowed by her confidence. She was not overly confident to the point of arrogance, it was actually very balanced and almost (if not) perfect confidence. Her dark blue eyes were piercing... and they were looking straight into Spikes hard hazel eyes. They were almost starring right into his soul, carefully reading him and his body language. He felt like a deer caught in the headlights of car.

"Hey Spike, this is marisa Fairebloom from the uh... CIA, she wanted to ask you some questions...", his dad actually seemed nervous by her too and he wasn't an easy one to intimidate. Then again, could be just the fact she was with the CIA. They did have a notorious reputation.

"Hello Samuel, I am Marisa" She spoke to him very curtly with a polite tone of voice. She had a almost a deep voice, it was still very feminine though... with a slight edge to it. She her held out her hand for a handshake," I am here on behalf of the CIA involving what had happened just a few miles from here Friday night,"

Spike slowly took her hand and shook it, she had the more powerful hand in the handshake though. It was almost like she could throw him into the wall at any given moment.

"here, why don't we have a seat over here?", she guided them over the library adjacent to the television and living room area.

"sounds good," Spike nodded. At least there was a big window there that he could jump through if things got ugly. heh. Well, not that he would do anything that crazy. You never know though.

The group, situated themselves in the open library. The chairs they sat in were very old, grimy and made a lot of creaky noise. They weren't bad though, especially for being who knows how old, 80 years? they were older than than him for all he knew. The library itself room was a little musty, it wasn't the most used room in the house. The house was very old and had been built at a time when home libraries were actually _popular_. Things were very different now, the internet and smartphones... everything was just so... compact. Never the less, the family still kept the library in some decent condition. It was apart of their home.

As Spike sat down with the group, he couldn't help but look outside the window. That was when he noticed there wasn't just a couple of black Suvs (one of the them still had occupants in it) but a _porsche_. That Porsche was the white car he had seen down at the beach; It wasn't like the Porsches he had seen. Most he had seen were just simple ones, (simple maybe, but they were still godly expensive cars even if it was just the 'standard model' ones) but This one had an incredibly sleek eye popping design, It had a large tail fin spoiler in the back. The color of it was a well polished white with red and blue stripes running the from the back to the hood and on the doors. it was certainly more sporty looking ones than the ones he had seen, surely it was race car? Whoever owned it had some very extensive taste and a lot more money than they knew what to do with.

"I see you're fixated on my car," Spike had been eyeing the porsche that he nearly forget about Marisa.

"oooh, sorry ma'am... yeah couldn't help but notice it, its a really nice car..." Spike felt a little awkward, but he kept himself composed.

"ooh no-no its fine. Thank you. I got that just this weekend while I was passing through California. I needed a new car since my other one didn't exactly do well after a little accident I had on the freeway a couple of weeks back," Marisa smiled a little a tiny bit.

"...what type of car is it?" Spike asked, he was actually curious about it. The car was very mesmerizing... maybe that should be his car in the next fifty years. However... that car looked like it was easily worth hundreds of thousands to millions of dollars. Clearly more than the family home.

"its a 2014 Porsch 918 Spyder," Marisa paused for a moment and folded her hands together, "Anyhow, Samuel or Sam- whatever you prefered to be called, I need to ask you about Friday night," She was polite with the small talk, but she clearly came here for answers.

"Just call me Spike," His name was Samuel, it was written on birth certificate but no one ever called him by that name. Well, not since Buster pretty much named him Spike.

"Very well Spike, first question, was it you who called 911?" She already knew that from what he could tell, she was just _testing_ him. That was typical technique for detectives. He knew that since his Uncle was a detective investigator.

"Yes, I did..." He answered, no use in lying or... just stretching the truth there. He had to make this go as smooth as it could. If he danced around it, she would deem him suspicious and become more interested in investigating him. He didn't want that.

Marisa nodded and leaned back into her chair. She seemed pleased with that. Then she continued with the interview, "So you told the dispatcher you thought it was a jet that crashed into the ocean, correct?"

"yeah, thats what it looked like," from what he could tell now, she _clearly_ knew of that 911 call and what he had said in it, so there was no digging around that. He couldn't tell her didn't see anything or it was just a meteor because well... she knew he would be lying. He wanted to make himself as creditable as he could so he could again, sway away from any suspicion.

"You made this call on your Cell phone, correct?"

"yes,"

"where were you when you made that call,"

No use in lying there either, from what Spike understood by watching crime investigation shows, cell phone towers could ping where a mobile phone had been. So she would _know _where Spike had made his call. Even more damning... his phone call was in that exact same area where the investigators were at this very moment. It was becoming clear that Marisa had studied him well _before_ she even came to the house. She knew he had to know something.

"I called from the beach strip just down from my house," He had to fight the urge to grit his teeth.

Marisa nodded, she then asked him something he hoped that she would _not_ ask him, "Did you find anything while you over there?"

He couldn't answer truthfully to this question, and surely she couldn't prove he had indeed found something. You never know though, the CIA had quite away with getting information, that was why they were called _The North American Central intelligence agency_. Spike answered her question, "No, I didn't".

Marisa narrowed her eyes a little as she pulled her hands apart and laid them on the chair rest. She cocked her head to the side a little bit and her eyes had a little tint of suspicion. she could clearly tell Spike was _lying_... things were going to go downhill from here. He just knew it.

"_Spike,_" Marisa spoke, she was reaching into her trouser pocket, " I would like to show you something," That made Spike sweat, he was doing his absolute best to keep calm and play the clueless witness front. Spike wasn't a very good actor. At all.

He watched her pull something out her pocket, it was almost seemed like time was going in slow motion as she did so. Thats when he saw whatever she had in her hand glimmer a light blue color.

Right then, he _knew_ exactly what it was.

"While my team was searching the beach this earlier this morning... We found this curious object. We don't quite know what it is, but what we do _know_ is that it was found in the exact area where you made your phone call. We also suspect that it is a piece of something and that whatever it was apart of was removed," Marisa looked up from the object and looked straight into Spikes eyes. Her Blue eyes almost antagonizing to his, "Young man, are you sure you do not know more than you are telling?"

Spike felt himself turn pale, he really wish he could just vanish right now.

Even though Spike just gave her blank stare instead of a vocal answer, She continued, "You know Witwicky , the authorities are taking this matter very **_seriously_," **Marisa learned closer toward him. Her facial expression was still very calm... but it took on an almost a hardened and stoic look to it as well... Now he _really_ wish he could vanish; As she continued, her tone took an even darker to it, " Make no mistake about this. This investigation isn't some simple case that is going to the local police to be solved. It is a **_compromise_** of national security..." she paused for few seconds, "If anyone is hiding _anything_, we will _know_ it. I should also warn you that it is a _federal crime_ to hide or tamper with evidence. With a case of a nature like this... you can be locked away in jail for a _very_ longtime," That frightened him even more. He didn't expect her to take the interview in that direction. At the same time he felt violated too. She couldn't _possibly_ have enough evidence to have the _right_ to even act this aggressive... or could she?

Much to Spike's relief, the conversation was interrupted, "Thats enough Lady! are you crazy!? why are treating my son like he is some criminal!?", Spikes father had clearly heard everything from the living room and was _not_ happy about it. That was normal though because the old man was, like any other good father, was very protective of his family. If anyone in the family had a bullet flying at them, he wouldn't hesitate to step in front of them and take the hit himself. Spike normally would have been embarrassed if this happened with his friends around, but right now he felt such tremendous relief.

_'Thank you dad'_

In spite of his fathers very loud and sudden outburst, Marisa did not flinch or look affected in anyway. She turned her attention to the unhappy man and addressed him, "First off Mr. Witwicky, I did not say your son was in trouble... at least as of _now_. Secondly, this is a very important interview and I would appreciate it if you went into a different room in the house where you can not overhear us,"

"Well, I'm not gonna let you corner my son like that! he isn't some damn criminal! He gets A's in school, does not drink, smoke or do drugs. He also works with me at my auto shop! He is good kid, if there is anyone you should be going after, go after that damn forsaken Taliban or whats their faces!"

Marisa still kept her calmness, though Spike was pretty sure... there was something els going on. She may have been tough on Spike, but she stayed very curt as she answered to his angry father, "Sir, there is already a several units handing... other problems, and I understand that this hard for you. I _know_ your Son has done nothing of criminal nature. As a matter of fact, I am talking to him because he is an important witness in our case,"

"Well _shit_! you treat witnesses like that!? You know what, my son has to go to school now, he is fifteen minutes late!"

Marisa sighed, clearly not happy about the situation. After a pause, she spoke up, "Very well... let him go to school, but I want to speak with him tomorrow; I will be returning at 4 o'clock in the afternoon sharp. Be prepared. I expect it to be a full interview, no interruptions or anything"

Spikes dad huffed at the response, but he didn't say anything more. It was taking all of his will power not to do anything he would regret. His father was still trying to keep himself in check best he could. After all, he was dealing with federal authorities and striking them... was not a very good idea. Sure he could be rash sometimes, but he also knew to draw the line.

Spike felt relieved. He wasn't sure if he could take her much anymore. She could easily take him away right now for even more extensive questioning rather than let him go to school... so why wasn't she? Something wasn't quite right. But he didn't question any further. He wanted her to leave. Now.

Marisa walked to the door, the men who were with her were waiting for her there, they opened the door for her. Before she went through it she turned around, "fare Well Mr. Witwicky and Spike, I will be back tomorrow and I expect to find you all here,"

With that she was out the door and in her car.

Spike stared at the car. The Porsche was incredible, he would probably never ever see another one like it. He may have not liked Marisa... but he had to admit she had good taste.

He noticed something that he didn't see from the library window. The license plate. It read 'JAZZ014'. Maybe it was a vanity plate? He didn't care to ask. It was interesting though. He watched as the porsche sped off, followed by the black Suvs.

* * *

_**Newport Oregon**_

_**18:47, Monday**_

The day had been like any other Monday at school, long, uneventful and dreary. Spike was usually more than happy to come home. That wasn't the case though. Not today. not after That uncomfortable interview earlier. He hated every second of it, it was even worse than taking major test in school that decided you grade. It was **_far_** worse. As if rubbing salt into the open wound, he knew he would have to answer to _her_ again. That was inevitable.

She suspected Spike knew more than what he was telling her and she was determined to get him to crack. If she was that aggressive she must have had evidence. Evidence that she did _not_ tell about in the interview. As if It was already damning enough that she showed that fragment... He to admit, she was doing a good job at pinning him down; She knew that he was nervous. She knew when he was afraid. She knew he was trapped. What was she? Some kind of physic? All he really knew was that he didn't like her. She was almost like a cat, one playing with a mouse before it killed it. Him being the mouse of course.

Spike glanced out at the dark blue ocean as he ran the length of the bridge. He was currently finishing up Cross country practice... which was not going well today. He didn't seem to have the strength to push his strides or control his breathing. On top of that... Carlos wasn't around. He was hoping Carlos would be there to run beside him and talk. Sadly he wasn't. Spike really wanted someone he could talk to about his... unfortunate predicament.

_today just isn't my day... Well, it least I know it won't get any worse._

That was true. Nothing could possibly be worse than being in trouble with some of your countries top authorities. _Nothing_.

Spike was beginning to regret picking up that... that rock. Whatever it was. It didn't matter what it was though because it had gotten him in a wold of trouble as far as he knew. This was a very serious. If he did have criminal charges filed against him he _knew_ would be charged as an adult and it would not look good for his future at the university or his future career.

Spike had to make a difficult choice now because this would probably come back and haunt him. Oh no... It **_would_** haunt him. He felt defeated. There was no truly satisfying way out of this.

_I guess it would be best to give it to them... I can't really do anything with it... Besides, I'd rather not be thrown into jail or have something on my criminal record if I can avoid it._

The rest of his Cross country practice eventually came to an end. He was glad because he was very tired. He was just over with it today.

Spike made his way over to the auto shop. When he came in there was no one els there except for Alma. He made small talk with her for a bit, but didn't tell her about the crazy morning. No, that was better to keep it under wraps even if he did want to talk about it. It wasn't that he trusted Alma, he actually trusted her very much. She had been working in the shop for over fifteen years. When he was in kindergarten, elementary and middle school, she would babysit him after he got out of school until his mother came to pick him up. He knew her very well. He also knew her children very well too (her eldest son Hunter O'Nion, who had graduated from high school earlier that year was one of Spikes good friends)

Spike talked with her for probably about fifteen minutes before he got into his car and drove away.

The drive had been smooth for the most part. Well, Until he got toward the more rural stretch of road near the highway that took him to his house.

Spike had driven down this road so many times, he had no reason to be cautious of anything. No one really drove out here... well occasional tourists who got lost (that was very rare, but it did happen maybe once or twice a year). The neighbors used it though, but they were very old folks (at least in their eighties or nineties) and hardly drove anywhere.

Thats why Spike was surprised to see a dark blue Suv behind him.

The Suv was a brand new Land rover. It was being driven by a rather... strange looking man. That man looked almost, shady. He almost looked like some drug cartel gangster from the 1930's with a trench coat and hat covering his face. Well thats what Spike thought he looked like. To some people it might look like Sherlock Holmes.

The Land rover was getting closer and closer to Spikes' Camero. The bumper of the bigger blue car was soon mere inches from his car. The jerk was practically tailgating him.

_...Really? This is a huge road... just pass me you moron. It at least a 20-15 foot wide road _

Spike felt very annoyed. Indeed this man could have easily passed him since the road was wide and there was really no one there to enforce against it. This person had to be up to something... maybe he was trying to intimidate Spike... or get him to pullover? Spike couldn't help but feel very curious about it, so against his better judgement, he decided to pullover and see what would happen. If the man did something threatening... well... as old as this car was, it still ran pretty _damn_ good and he could stomp on the gas pedal and fly through the whole road with very little effort.

Surely enough, The Range rover stopped along side the Camero.

Spike studied it carefully. He couldn't see any of the license plates from his angle, but he did see one very distinctive feature about the Suv. It had a purple logo of some type on its hood. The logo was a _very_ opaque dark purple. It looked like it was a face of some sort because he could make out eye holes on it. Maybe it was some company logo...? He had no idea, he never had seen anything like it. It was a good clue to go on though incase something did happen.

Spike then turned his attention the the driver. He still couldn't make out the mans' face even if he was parked next to him. The man looked over to him. He didn't smile or made any facial expression. The man actually had a very stoic expression. Spike found this to be even _more_ creepy. He was _really_ tempted to slam the gas pedal now. Even more disturbing. How could the man see him with his hat over his eyes? He thought the man would have lifted it up to make eye contact with him, but nope, he didn't.

Spike suddenly felt a horrible chilling feeling down his spine. Something wasn't right here. He bit his lip.

_Thats it, I'm am going to gun it-_

Before Spike could finish up his thought, the hood of the motionless range rover flipped up and _something_ jumped out of it. Everything that happened next was so fast, Spike nearly blacked out from the shock.

**_"Rrrrrrararrrr!"_**

Whatever had jumped out of the range Rovers hood was at Spikes window in less than a mili-second. A huge claw had _almost_ hit his face and the top part of the drivers side window (the only thing separating him from what was certain was death itself) was shattered while the bottom half was _nearly_ shattered. Spike immediately went into the infamous fight or flight mode. It was a very good thing his ignition was already running because he was able to stomp on the gas paddle and accelerate the car. And boy, he had never ever accelerated like that on his car, _ever_.

Thank goodness for having a car that actually did work.

_Shit!_

Unfortunately, the _thing_ was still on his car. This was when he actually got a good look at it; It was some type of _huge_ (It had to be about to his shoulders on all fours and who knows how big it was on its hind legs.) black metallic, robotic like cat or dog of some sort; It was snarling at him and he could see its _nasty_ huge fangs. They were razor sharp with a very bright silver glow... and they had _blood_ tinted on them, probably blood from a less fortunate victim it had jumped earlier. Its hateful red eyes were blazing... locked onto Spike. _determined_ to kill him.

"**Rrrrr_rrrrrrrrrrr!" _**It was hanging on by his window, clawing away at the exterior of his his already beaten up car with its hind legs. It was leaning in as much as it could, its powerful and terrifying jaws just _mere_ inches from Spikes' face. One of its' front paws was continually swiping at him. And it did eventually hit him.

"_Ahhhhhh!_" Spike screamed in pain. It had struck him in his left shoulder. The force of its swipe was _incredibly_ powerful. He felt as although his shoulder had been ripped off from his back. The pain that went with the strike was just _tremendous_, but he kept fighting. He had to keep fighting, not unless he wanted to meet a grizzly fate by that... thing. The creature was _strong_ for something it size. It was tearing apart his whole car like it was a box of tissue paper. The strength of it was just like nothing he had ever seen. He was _terrified_.

_Come on, come on, fall off the car already! _

Spike was desperately swerving his vehicle now in an attempt to dislodge the beast from the drivers' door which it was hanging by. So far, it wasn't working because the creature's jaws were coming closer and closer. Thats when, to his absolute horror, he heard the entire driver window _shatter._ _He was in very serious trouble now. _The creature could easily cram itself in now and finish him off.

Before he knew it, he felt a massive paw collide into his back. The impact was so hard that it slammed him face first into the steering wheel of his car. As that happened, he missed a _very_ important turn; The next thing he knew, his vehicle was plummeting at a scary rate and rotating around as it did so. When the impact came, _**Everything went** **black**._

_...to be __continued _

* * *

_Fun chapter to write. The suspense, the horror... I promise the pace will get better from here._

_Oh yes, Hunter is Hunter from the IDW comics :)_

_I'm sure everyone could guess who the assailant is here too. So there shall be no hints. As for Marisa's car?, who knows... maybe its just a car ;P. Marisa is also a G1 original character I thought she would fit in as some type of cop, soldier or agent because that is pretty much what she was in the cartoons. She doesn't wear that very questionable outfit though._


	4. but a night to remember

**chapter 4**

**A day to ****forget... but a night to remember**

* * *

His eyes slowly fluttered opened. He didn't remember anything at all. All he knew was that he was in a lot of pain. His body was aching _everywhere_ and he could feel a warm liquid drizzling down his face; He didn't feel afraid, just confused. He didn't remember what had happened, all he knew was that it was pitch black and he could hardly see anything. That would've meant either it was night fall or an even worse possibility. He was blind now; That made him shudder, he couldn't imagine life without his eye sight. He appreciated the ability to see so much. It would have _devastated_ him if he had indeed gone blind.

Spike mustered his courage and made an attempt to move, starting with the fingers on his left hand. Much to his relief, he could move them. Even more more reassuring to him, there was no pain or numbness in them. That was good. Then he made an attempt to move the entire left arm. That was a mistake.

He let out a loud painful gasp. The pain he felt from it was _horrible_. He wish he could rip the defected limb off because it was in so much pain.

Thats when it suddenly hit him.

Yes, He _remembered_ how his arm was injured and how he had ended up in this situation. He was attacked by a ferocious _creature._ The one that had jumped out of the hood of a car that pulled over next to him. It had struck his left arm with one of its powerful paws. That was what had caused that severe injury.

Suddenly, an enormous sense of dread came over him. That _creature_... it was still out there. No, it wasn't next to him otherwise he _would_ be dead right now. Perhaps it didn't survive the fall? Spike had his doubts about that. Whatever that creature was, it was most certainty _not_ something of this world. The agility and strength it had was nothing like he had ever seen from any animal he had encountered or even seen in wildlife documentaries. It was completely dumbfounding to him. he Could not describe that power it had. All he knew was that he was frightened out of his wits. If it was still out there _hunting_ for him, there was no way he was getting out of this alive. Sure he may have escaped it for the time being and by some miracle, survived the plunge down the cliff side, but that thing could be _waiting_ for him. Ready to finish him off.

Spike wasn't sure what to do at that moment. He had no way of knowing if it was indeed waiting for him outside the wreck. He couldn't hear anything other than his own soft shallow breathing; There was no birds chirping nor any crickets fiddling. _Nothing_ else made a sound but Spike. The silence only made the already frightening situation even more ominous. Spike couldn't deny it, but he was _terrified_. He really wished that this was just a simple nightmare that he could wake up from and that just roll out of his bed and go watch television down stairs. sadly, this was reality, and he was not at home.

Suddenly an idea came over him.

_My phone!_

Spike, without even thinking, moved his right arm over to his pocket. He couldn't feel some of fingers, so that meant they were probably broken. There was some pain there as well, but it paled in comparison to his left arm; Spike continued to rummage for his phone. Luckily for him, he was lying on his back so it wasn't too hard to reach. It felt odd grasping his phone with his numb fingers though. He couldn't deny that.

Finally Spike got his phone. He activated it, the light from the bright screen nearly blinding him.

That was major relief for Spike, because now he knew that he wasn't blind.

He squinted his eyes as much as he could and began dialing 911; Spike was so hopeful at that point, but his hope was instantly dashed in a fleeting moment as his phone gave him a message saying that there was no call service, indicating that it had no signal out here.

_How can this be...?_

He _knew_ for fact that the phone worked out here because he did take some phone calls on his way after school down the road (even if he wasn't supposed to). There was also a cell phone tower extremely close to the rural road he had driven. If the battery was giving him any slack, it shouldn't have, because it still had a good seventy percent left on it. The phone no sign of any damage or trauma from the fall. Something was _very_ wrong here.

Thats when Spike heard a very loud noise outside the wreckage.

He felt His heart drop and his face go pale. He _knew_ what it was.

_Noo no- it can't be-_

Sure enough, his worst fears were confirmed. He heard that familiar howling. It was back, there was no doubt about it.

He could hear the gut wrenching sound of metal tearing above him. The wreck of the mangled car that he was trapped in was also the _only_ thing saving him from certain death. That thing was going to destroy the car until it got to its prey. That prey was Spike... and was pretty sure he was going to die in just a few seconds; It never occurred to him in his daily life that he could could die so _easily_, and so_ soon_. The last thing Spike ever thought about was the die he would die. Was he afraid of die? well of course, there was a natural fear of death that humans had and he was no exception to it. The ironic thing was, everyone would eventually have to deal with death themselves. It was apart of life. As a matter of fact, it gave the word _life_ it's definition.

Spike began to grow upset as he thought about something else. What _really_ bothered him as he thought about it, was not being able to say good-bye to his family. He saw a picture in his mind of his funeral. His family lined up at his coffin. His mother unable to stand on her feet as she broke down in tears. His father trying to comfort her as he tried to hide his tears. His little brother Daniel, as young as he was, trying to come to terms with sudden the loss as the world was pulled out beneath his feet.

This was too much for Spike to handle. Thats when he made a decision. If he was going to die, he was not going down without a fight.

Spike didn't carry a gun or a knife, but that didn't stop from looking for some type of weapon. He began to feel around with his right hand searching for something sharp that he could use. The wreck was such a mess that there was bound to be some jagged piece he could use. He felt around for a few moments.

_Aha_

Finally, he felt something very sharp. He grasped his hand around it to see if the could pick it up. Sure enough, he was able to lift it with ease.

He clutched his newly found weapon as tight. So tight that he could feel it cutting his hand and drawing blood. He was _not_ going to drop it. The odds may have not been in his favor, but he could at least try to wound the creature. better yet, he could _mortally_ wound it. He wasn't likely to mortally wound it though. He wasn't sure what kind of outcome would come, but he didn't want to die doing _nothing_. That was even worse than dying.

It had been a full minute since the creature had started scraping away at the wrecked vehicle. He could now see a pair of red ghastly glowing eyes as it finally tore a small opening. Those eyes were by far the _worst_ thing he had ever seen in his life. They were filled with hate and ravenous blood lust, and they were _directly_ looking at Spike. In spite of the horrible sight before him, this was when the teen saw his chance and without any more hesitation, took it; With every bit of strength he had, he lunged forward. Pain ripped through him, but that did nothing to deter him.

**_'Raaaaaaaaaaa!"_**

The creature screamed in a very animalistic agony as it took the brunt of the sudden strike right in its left eye.

It reeled back, disoriented by the sudden attack. Unfortunately, it only backed off for a few seconds because it began it's brutal retaliation. In a blink of an eye, it was back at the exposed spot in the wreck that it had clawed out; That was when Spike noticed something very curious and alarming. The eye that he had stabbed was bleeding a purple fluorescent liquidity substance. Some of it was dripping on him now. Whatever that liquid was, it _stung_ his skin. It felt like salt literally being rubbed into an open wound. It felt and smelled nothing like blood. There was _very_ potent smell to it. If Spike didn't know any better, it was almost like gasoline or fossil fuel.

_**"grrrrrrrrraaaaaa,"**_

The creature was _furious_. It's clawing and movements were even more rapid than ever. Spike _really_ made it angry. That didn't bother him though because it was going to tear him to shreds wether or not he gouged its eye out. He felt pretty satisfied with his handy work actually.

Spike reeled back getting ready to lunge a second time. This time he wanted to try and aim for the right eye and hopefully take it. That was hard though because it was **_moving_**. faster than ever. Never the less, he threw another strike at it. Much to his disappointment though, the creature saw what he was up to and eluded him; It may have been a beast, but there seem to be some fair intelligence to it. If it had been for say, a mountain lion, he probably would have been able to hit it with both blows. Come to think of it... it did look like a feline though.

_Damn bastard..._

The beast, with one of its powerful paws, tore away the last bit of wreck that was protecting Spike; This was it, the grand finale. The boy held up his weapon, ready to do a battle that would hopefully be worthy of a song. Not that he had much hope at surviving, but he could most certainty try. What els did he have to lose? _This was his life_.

That was when something completely _unexpected_ happen.

Just when the ferocious feline was about to pounce on Spike, its large _blood covered_ silver metallic claws out, It suddenly let out a loud yelp as it was _pulled_ backwards; Spike was completely caught off guard by this sudden turn of event. He quickly lifted himself up to try and stand up. Agony shooting through his body as he did so. He had no idea how badly his back had been _hurting_ till now. He _prayed_ that he didn't injure his spine. He would take being blind over _never_ being able to walk again.

It may have not been the best course of action on his part at that moment. To stand up knowing there was a potential chronic injury to his back, it wasn't a smart thing to do, but he knew he had to get up. He didn't know if that _thing_ would turn around the corner any moment and come back to finish him off.

Spike took a step forward, and of course there was throbbing pain. He ignored it though took another step. Then _another_ and _another_. In mere seconds, he managed to pull himself up from the mangled wreck that had once been his car. Luckily he had insurance, yes.

Spike nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard a familiar roar.

He looked over, expecting to see the giant cat from hell. Yes there it was. To his surprise though, its aggression was _not_ aimed at him, but at something els.

There was something standing about ten yards in front of the large feline. It was about three times the size of the feline menace putting it at twelve to fifteen feet tall. It had bright blue glowing eyes and had small horns on its head. It's body was a light color of some sort (his best guess was probably white or yellow). The moon shined on it revealing a metallic surface on the being as well as the _cat_. The most striking thing about it was... it was a robotic looking _bipedal_. It had two arms, two legs, feet, hands, large torso and a... _face_; The face had _very_ humanoid looking features on it. Well except for the glowing blue eyes. There was _nothing_ human about that.

A strange noises sounded as something suddenly rolled out of the felines' back.

Spike squinted. Though his vision was a little blurry and shaky, he could tell those were gun turrets that had just popped out of its back. They were not very big, but they looked threatening enough.

In a split of a second, the feline quickly fired missiles from it's mounted back turrets at the bipedal.

The bipedal, with impressive agility and reflexes for it's large size, dived out of the way of the projectiles. It _barley_ avoided the exploding missiles as they impacted where it had been standing. The ground had a large burnt and charred hole in it. The missiles may not have been that big but they did some very _devastating_ damage for their size. If a person had been standing there, they would have been blown to _tiny_ pieces.

If Spike had actually gotten into a fight with that thing, his fate would have been sealed. One hundred percent.

_**"grrrrrrrrr!"**_

The feline bounded over to the bipedal who had recovered from it's missiles and was attempting to fire at it with a weapon of its own that it had pulled out. The bipedal was unsuccessful as the feline lunged on it's chest bringing it crashing down on the ground. The nasty feline clawed at him leaving lots of lovely little scratches on it. The feline made some attempts to bite at it's neck vitals. The bipedal used both of its elbows to keep the feline away as it tried to reach for it's fallen firearm. The noise being produced by this whole scene was a _loud_ grating. It was Almost like someone scratching their nails on a chalkboard. Only it was _worse_.

Spike didn't realize what was happening... _Until now;_ If he didn't know any better, the bipedal robot or whatever it was, had _saved_ his life. Spike would have just been a pile of shredded boned remains and a large pool of blood on the ground if it had not interfered; Spike clutched his fist. Sure he could easily take off now but that didn't feel like the right to him.

So against his better judgment, he began running (More like limping) over to the fierce skirmishers on the ground; At this time the black cat from hell had the upper hand and had the bipedal by the neck. It's jaws were wrapped around, slowly crushing it's victims neck.

Spike wasn't going to let this skirmish go on any further, so he picked up a good sized jagged rock with his right hand and aimed.

_Damn it, I am going to die now... _

With that he threw the rock and it hit his intended target squarely on its _rump_.

Spike _screamed_ at the top of his lungs to make sure he had the felines' attention,** _"Hey! I'm still alive her kitty!"_**

The feline had turned it attention away from it's pinned victim, glaring straight at interloper that had interrupted it. That nasty remaining glowing red eye locked onto him; Spikes' stomach churned. yeah, this wasn't a good idea.

Luckily, this was _exactly_ what the bipedal needed to get the upper hand on his adversary and in a flash of a second, It grabbed the gun that it had dropped. The feline quickly realized its mistake, but it was too late. As soon as the cat turned back to its victim on the ground, it was shot dead smack in the face.

The blast of the gun sent the feline flying back many yards until it skidded to a stop in the unforgiving rocky terrain.

The feline sat up. Its face was _burned_ beyond recognition. The remaining eye was not to be seen at that point; Spike wasn't quite sure how it was still alive because that blast should have killed it. Not that Spike would have mind... but he couldn't help but feel a little bad about its face. The feline was definitely having an even worse day than Spike at this point.

The Bipedal was about to fire another shot at his foe, but before it could fire at its target, the feline blindly bounded away as fast as it could; As injured s it was, the speed of it was still _incredible._ it would have put even a cheetah to shame.

Spike let out a long drawn sigh of relief. It was gone and the horrible ordeal was over now. Well, at least he hoped it was.

_Thank god_

Spike suddenly heard a low humming sound. He turned around to see the source of the noise. It was the bipedal.

It was slowly and carefully approaching him. There was almost a concerned look on its' soft face as it examined him; That made Spike take a good look at himself. He lifted his arms and peered down at them. He could see why it was starring at him the way it was._ Spike was a mess_ of _blood_. His normally bright yellow hoodie was dark and it reeked heavily of the undeniable stench of blood. This caused him to look down at his abdomen and legs. It wasn't just his arms that were saturated in blood, it was _everywhere_.

As he was busy checking himself, he didn't notice the bipedal had scooted over to him and was standing right next to him in a kneeling position. So when Spike looked up, he nearly jumped not expecting to see it get that close to him.

"Whoa!" He moved away. He wasn't sure if he trusted it enough to let it that close to him. He was grateful that it had saved his life, _but_, he wasn't sure what its intentions were or if it was really any better than Satans' cat. It was safe to say he was still somewhat concerned about it.

The Bipedal got up from it's kneeling position and gave him a warm and almost apologetic smile him_. _This made Spike felt somewhat... at ease; The more he looked carefully at the being, the more it seemed _harmless_. It had large soft blue gentle fluorescent eyes, nothing like the piercing red eyes of the raging feline that had fled just mere seconds ago. It regarded Spike with a soft and nearly sympathetic expression as its eyes dimmed and its lips curved its smile down some. It **_genuinely_** looked concern for him.

The Bipedal crouched down once again and reached a large metallic _hand_ toward Spike; This time Spike did not move. He let the being touch his left arm. It seemed concerned and intrigued by the bleeding injury. It starred, not sure what it should do.

Spike wasn't sure if it could understand English (or even speak for that matter), but he spoke anyways, "Ahhh yeah... its no big deal, I will just need to go to the emergency room," Spike paused for a moment, feeling a little awkward. Of course it was a big deal. He was bleeding buckets here.

As Spike was talking it snapped its attention from his injured arm and made direct eye contact with him. It gave him a puzzled look as it tilted its head and dimmed its eyes for a moment. This gave Spike the impression that it probably _didn't_ understand what he was saying, but it knew he was trying to communicate something to it.

_I guess I am going to have to do a game of charades or something to make sure he knows what I am saying... even though that is the last thing I need to do right now with these injuries._

Spike pointed to his left arm and clutched it painfully. Then he pointed over toward the city (luckily the city lights were very clear and bright from where they were at). The Bipedal still looked confused for a moment or two and then nodded. Spike had another idea. He wanted to make sure he reinforced what he was talking about, so he forced himself to walk over to the mangled wreck of his car and pluck out his smartphone which he had dropped on the ground during the whole fiasco.

Spike was relieved that the internet was working on it, so he took the opportunity to bring up the page from the local hospital.

He held it up in the air so that the bipedal could see it; It kneeled down and took a good look at tiny screen on the smartphone. It raised an intrigued _eyebrow,_ curious at the bright screen. Spike wasn't sure if it was the phone itself or the image/webpage but he felt like he was getting somewhere... well he hope was.

_good good, hopefully I can get there before I die..._

Yes, that was a dramatic and unnecessary thought, but really, _how_ was it going to get him there? Maybe he should try to dial on his smartphone again-

Spikes' thoughts were interrupted by a strange sound. If he didn't know any better, it sounded consistent with gears shifting; He looked over to see if it had been the bipedal who made those strange noises, but much to his amazement, there was a _car_ in it's place. It wasn't just any _car._ It was _Spikes_' _car_; That was impossible. His the car was practically destroyed. This twin car on the other half, was _not_ a nasty mess of twisted parts and debris. It was perfectly intact and looked even _better_ than the original one. Spike stared at the Camero like he was starring at a ghost. It probably was the ghost of car as far as he was concerned.

_What the...? But how...?_

The door flung open on the car. Spike wasn't sure what to do, so he just stood there like a confused dummy. The car honked after a few seconds.

Spike raised an eye brow and slowly pointed to himself, "You want me to get in?"

**_Honk honk._**

That was enough indication for Spike, so he walked up to the waiting vehicle and sat the soft cushioned seat. The seat was actually even nicer than the one in the old Camero. It had was a very soft cushioning fabric compared to the hard, leathered and stained one in his old car. He felt like he just doze off because it was so comfortable; Something caught his eye as well in the car. It was the steering wheel. It had that _exact_ red logo that he saw on the Porsche earlier.

Spike suddenly remembered something very important.

"Oh! hold on a sec," he raised its hands up, "I need to get my backpack, I'll be right back!"

Spike limped back over to the wreck. Though most of the automobile was in pieces, the trunk was still in tact since the beast didn't ravage nor did the cliff side take too much of it out. He slowly pried it open and much to his relief, the backpack was still there. It didn't look like it had too much damage to it either, which was an even bigger relief.

Spike with the backpack in tow made his way over to the waiting car and got in. The door closed itself before he could shut it.

"uhhh... thank you,' Spike stammered.

* * *

The small hospital was very quiet. There was not very many people at work there at the moment. It was nearly twelve in the morning and Most people were already at home fast asleep. These hours were generally very uneventful for the tiny hospital. There was the occasion car accident from the freeway or someone who had a little too much to drink and got into some altercation. Even then, those were also rare. This was a small city, not a large one.

The woman at the front desk was drinking a latte As she sifted through paperwork. She had just arrived about ten minutes ago and was making herself comfortable as she could while she worked; As she was kept sifting through the pile of papers, she heard a loud motor and noticed a bright yellow car with black stripes speed through the parking lot. The car came to a loud screeching halt at the front door.

She watched the vehicle carefully, not sure of what to make of it. The sudden entrance it made had nearly startled her. She wasn't sure if it was some reckless hooligan or someone who actually had a desperate emergency. The woman was prepared to investigate, so she rose up from her seat behind the counter to get a better look.

The front door of the car opened and a tall figure slowly staggered out. The woman instantly froze in shock. What she saw was a tall young man or teenager who was _completely_ drenched in blood. He was carry a sweater or hoodie of some sort that he was using to wipe himself. His shirt, shorts and shoes were all stained beyond their color. hardly any of his skin was visible as blood caked it and his matted hair. It was like seeing something from the walking dead. It was a _miracle_ that he was even walking with that much blood loss.

The woman, without any further hesitation, ran from her spot behind the counter and flew through the front door.

"Oh my god!" she screamed, "no no! don't walk! I'll help you!", The woman was very short and petite so she was easily able to wrap her arms around the teenagers waist and guide him through the front door of the hospital.

"here! lay down here!" She pulled him over to a sofa and pushed him down, "stay there please, I'm going to get our emergency on hand staff over here," Then she ran over to her desk and picked up a phone.

"I got a patient at the front desk in need of immediate and serious medical attention!"

As the woman was on her phone, Spike peered over to the side to see if his new found... friend, was still out there in the parking lot. Unfortunately, he wasn't. Spike didn't entirely know why, but he felt his heart drop.

* * *

The mess just got even _worse._

I am very sure everyone knows who that evil little feline is, he is only the most loyal of them all~ I originally had the idea of sending one of the birds or the bat after him, but it just made more since to send the four legged one intend. Usually its him or the twins that get stuck with that kinda of job. The twins are loud and obnoxious and uh... not so subtle. Therefore, they are not as well trusted as well... you know.

I am sure it won't be hard to guess who Spikes' friend is either ;)

feedback and review is always appreciated even if there is just an insult or flame in there, hah. No really, please! :)


End file.
